And When You Think Its All Said And Done
by She Who Wears The Tainted Halo
Summary: Toshiro has awaken ten days after the winter war has ended. He's ashamed of not being able to protect Momo. When Momo wakes she's ready to forgive him when she's kidnapped by a force greater than Aizen. Its up to Toshiro to save her b4 its to late.
1. Chapter 1

_**The Awakening**_

Two bright turquoise eyes suddenly popped open. The young silver haired boy stared in awe wondering where the heck was he.

"It's nice to see you awake Hitsugaya-taicho", a kind and mother voice said.

_Dammit I'm in the 4__th__ again, he thought. _"Unohana-san, how long have I been here?"

"You've been in the 4th Division recovering for about ten days. You made a full recovery and you can leave today if you'd like. The winter war successfully ended with the defeat of Aizen by the substitute Shinigami, Kurosaki Ichigo. He became the new Taicho for the Fifth Division two days ago. Do you remember anything that happened during the winter war before you went unconscious?"

Toshiro first gave her a _what-the-hell-are you talkin'-about _look, but then it hit him. He had remembered the horrible things he had done. He could never forget the pained look on her face and the question that simply ripped his heart out.

_**Flashback:**_

_**Hitsugaya plunged his sword into Aizen's chest, knowing he had his revenge on him for trying to kill Momo, putting her into a coma, and messing with her mental state. He pushed Hyorinmaru even further, so Aizen could feel all the pain and suffering he had went through for the past several months. **_

_**WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING?" Ichigo stared in disbelief as he watched the Shinigami attack on of their own. [A/N: I always wondered why Ichigo didn't say anything before they attacked Hinamori. That was a really f**ked up thing for Tite Kubo to do to the show.]**_

_**Everyone's eyes widened to see it was not Aizen, but Hinamori. Blood ran down Momo's mouth and Toshiro's hands and haori were stained with it. Everyone in the Soul Society knew how much the chibi-taicho had cared for her and thought that Aizen had pulled the dirtiest trick in the book. The ice pillar that encased Hinamori shattered into a million shimmering pieces as he descended. When Hitsugaya-taicho landed she was in his arms and he finally got to see her physical condition. Momo was bleeding badly and Toshiro's clothes were almost completely stained with her blood. Her vibrant hazel eyes had turned to a lifeless and dull brown color and her skin was extremely pale. To Toshiro, it was already dead. Finally she spoke.**_

"_**Shiro-chan, why" Momo asked in a weak voice. After hearing those words his whole world collapsed right in front of him.**_

_**End of Flashback:**_

"Sumi masen, Hitsugaya-taicho, did you hear what I said." Unohana's voice had snapped him back to reality.

"Hai. I do, but where is Hinamori?" Hitsugaya's tiny hands clutched his bad sheets afraid what she will say.

"Well Hinamori-fukutaicho just finished her organ regeneration three days after Matsumoto Rangiku. She was later transferred to the Fourth Division a few days ago, but unfortunately she fell into a coma and there is no telling when she will wake up. Would you like to see her because she really needs to hear from someone she's close to?"

"Iye. I have no words for her right now. Sayonara, Unohana-Taicho.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Gomenasi, minna-san! I couldn't update lately because my internet crashed and I had to borrow my stupid cousin's computer. Please review cuz I only got 2 reviews for the first chapter and NO flames[cuz I'm only kid] **

_**The Fight And Hyourinmaru's Advice**_

"Matsumoto-san could you please keep an eye on Hitsugaya-taicho. I think the entire winter war and Hinamori being in a coma could be damaging his mental state."

"I think you might be right, Unohana-taicho. Taicho looks worse than when then Hina-chan first went into a coma. I guess he feels responsible for when it really wasn't his fault. A boy as young as him shouldn't be carrying such a heavy burden by himself."

_1 Week Later_

"How the hell could I let this happen? I'm a damn disgrace!" the young Taicho screamed out of frustration. He didn't care if anyone in his division heard his painful cries. They all knew that the winter war hit him the hardest because their Taicho had stabbed and almost killed the girl he fell in love with. Most of the Tenth Division walking passed his office got frostbite or their hair had ice sickles hanging from them because Hitsugaya-taicho's spiritual pressure kept lashing out uncontrollably. Soon when Rangiku came back for her trip through Sereteiti she noticed that halve the division members were practically frozen. She quickly rushed to her Taicho's office.

When Rangiku opened the door she saw Toshiro hunched over doing paperwork and his office was covered in a thick layer of ice. She could see dark circles around his eyes from lack of sleep. Rangiku could tell that he had been having that same nightmare. Unfortunately Rangiku could not feel Toshiro's ongoing pain and suffering. Gin, surprisingly, survived in the winter war and is in currently in prison.

"Ano… Taicho are you okay?"

Toshiro shot her an icy glare. "Matsumoto, can't you see that I'm busy. Now go drink with Renji and Kira and leave me alone."

"Demo Taicho-."

"MATSUMOTO, I SAID LEAVE!" And with that Rangiku ran out the room like it was on fire.

_Hyorinmaru: Toshiro, what the hell is wrong with you._

Hitsugaya: Betsuni, Hyorinmaru.

_Hyorinmaru: Baka don't be stupid. You just ran your fukutaicho out the room because you were angry at yourself. You can't just let your emotions get out of control like that._

Hitsugaya: Hyorinmaru, you know me too well, but what am I going to do. I can't even face Hinamori, let alone talk to her. I doubt if she even wakes up that she will forgive me. I won't be surprised if she spends the rest of her life hating me.

_Hyorinmaru: Well the only thing you can do is wait. When Hinamori awakes from her comatose state we will know her answer. If she doesn't forgive you then we will know that she was not the "one". If Momo forgives you then you will know that she loves you. That will give you the chance to tell her that you love _her.

Hitsugaya: [Toshiro's sweat drops]. Choto matae, who said I loved her?

_Hyorinmaru: Baka, Toshiro. Have you forgotten that I'm you. You've been in love with Hinamori Momo since the day you laid eyes on her. For a prodigy I'm surprised that couldn't get that through your thick-ass skull. I cannot believe that I, of all people, had to tell you this. Practically everyone in the Gotei 13 knows that you're in love with her. You are too dense for words, my young master. _

Hitsugaya: Shut up. You're starting to sound like Matsumoto.

_Hyorinmaru: Well at least she has more sense than you do._

Hitsugaya: What was that?

_Hyorinmaru: Betsuni, Toshiro. I hope you take my advice wisely. _

Hitsugaya: Fine, but thanks for the advice because I really needed it.

_Hyorinmaru: Anytime kid, but next time don't be so dense. If you are you'll the love of your life, so be thankful you got a second chance. _

**Thank god, my second chappie is finally done. Oh and here's a preview for chapter 3.**

"_Shiro-chan nada? Why did you kill Aizen-taicho? Why did you kill me?"_

"_Momo, I" But it was too late. His words meant nothing as he saw his sword being plunged into her chest. _

_Iye. Iye! IYEDA! _


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Gomen again minna-san for such a late chapter. It's been like a week now and I had a TAKS test the other day and I was exhausted after writing and revising for seven hours straight and I had a lot of homework this weekend. Please review!{Onegai, no comments on my age, if you actually remember the days when you had to take a TAKS test.}**

**The Nightmare**

_Momo and I were sitting on the porch and eating watermelons as the sun set. Today was one of the days were Toshiro was a bit more cheerful than usual. That was all because Momo had come for a visit from the Shinigami Academy. _

"_Ne, Shiro-chan have you ever thought of becoming a Shinigami?"_

"_Why would I want to be a baka Shinigami?"_

"_Well you get to go on missions, save people from hollows, get to have a cool katana, go to the world of the living…." She went on and on about the life and activities of a Shinigami._

"_Screw that, Meshuden. I rather spend the rest of my days eating watermelons than be a baka Shinigami for the rest of my life." _

"_Mou, I don't wet the bed anymore! But if that's what you want, then so be it."_

_And with that they continued to watch the sun set over the horizon. _

_Today was a happy memory that no one could ruin._

_Suddenly everything faded to black and Toshiro was whisked away through time. When he came to, he realized the sun had set, he was dressed back in his Shinigami uniform, and he was in the Fifth barracks. _

"_Hitsugaya-kun", a meek voice full of fear said._

_Hitsugaya slowly turned to see Hinamori, awake and alive. His turquoise eyes widen in shock. _

"_Hinamori, he gasped, how are you awa-" Unfortunately he was cut short when Momo pointed her katana at him._

"_Nada? Why did you kill Aizen-taicho? Why did you try to kill me? Nada, Shiro-chan?"_

"_Hinamori, watashiwa-" He started, but his efforts were useless. Toshiro had plunged Hyorinmaru into Momo's heart._

"_IYE, IYE! !"_

Toshiro's eyes popped open away from the dreadful nightmare. When Hitsugaya looked around his room he saw that it looked like a bizarre ran through it. As his reiastsu flared he buried his face in his hands. That nightmare was so real. For the first time in the young prodigy shed tears. He failed her. He failed the girl he swore to protect.

_If only, he thought. If only I had been able to see through that bastard's zanpakuto and been so naive. I would have been able to save her, but instead I ended up stabbing her in the back. Momo…. _ Suddenly his fuku-taicho ran in the room.

"T-taicho, why is your reiastsu all over the place? What happened in her-" Rangiku was cut short when she saw he feared, cold , and emotionless taicho shed tears. It was an unbelievable site that no one could ever imagine.

"T-taicho…..", Toshiro looked up at Rangiku with tears in his eyes. Rangiku saw that her icy taicho was no more. All she saw was a scared little boy who had awaken from a sinister nightmare. Matsumoto crutched down to Toshiro and pulled in him into a slightly suffocating, but motherly embrace. At first Rangiku's actions surprised Hitsugaya.

"Its okay to cry sometimes, Taicho. We all have to bare the pain of the winter war, just some of us more then other." Toshiro's eyes widen at her words. He had completely forgotten about Rangiku's situation with Ichimaru. It was heartless for him to only see his ongoing pain and agony and not seeing anyone else's.

Hitsugaya whispered, "Arigotou, Rangiku."

"No problem- hey did you just call me Rangiku?"

"Iye Matsumoto, now go back to your room and get some sleep. Also you can have the day off tomorrow.

"Arigotou, Taicho! You're not really as cold as they say." And with that the bubbly fuku-taicho pulled him into another tight embrace.

"Hanasae, Matsumoto. Don't make change my mind cause I have three stacks of paperwork to do tomorrow and I can always make you do them and with no sake." Rangiku's smile faded. An evil vision just ran through head. The last thing that Matsumoto Rangiku wanted to do was being stuck in Toshiro's office doing paperwork[that was probably taller than him] with no sake.

"Ja and oyasumi, Taicho."

"Hai, oyasumi Matsumoto", he yawned. Toshiro soon went into a peaceful sleep with wonderful memory about his past and baka meshuden Momo.

_{Somewhere In Hyourinmaru's Inner World}_

"Ne, Hyorinmaru wasn't that little scene just so cute."

"H-haineko! How did you get in here? It's bad enough Tobiume and Kazeshini[A/N: I think that's how you spell Hisagi's zanpakuto] are always coming in here all the time, but now you too." Hyorinmaru rubbed his temples. _Great, the ice dragon thought. Now I know how Toshiro feels like with his fuku-taicho, Rangiku, all the time. And I thought that a zanpakuto and their wielder were suppose to be just a little different from each other, it seems that Haineko and Rangiku are alike in every way. Kami-sama, why me!_

"Hyorinmaru. Oi! HYORINMARU!"

"WHAT!", he snapped back at her.

"I've been calling your name for the past ten minutes. Pay attention, bakamono."

"Gomen, I just have something on my mind right now."

A devilish smile appeared on Haineko's face. "Would that something be Tobiu-chan?"A bright blush appeared on his face.

"I knew it. You're in love with Tobiu-chan!"

"Sh-shut up. I'm not in love with her."

"Liar. You've been smitten with Tobiume since the day you met her. Plus I've seen the way you look at her. You a cold, icy bastard to everyone else except her. I guess Tobiu-chan is the only person that can melt your stone cold heart."

"Like I said before, I, Hyorinmaru, Am Not In Love With Tobiume."

"Oh is that so. Well I guess there are some other guys that she can go out with. As a matter a fact, Wabisake has had a crush on her for a while now."

"Wabisake! Haineko get real. Wabisake is more emo then Kira, his master."

"True, but girls these days go for the bad boy or the strong, silent type."

Hyourinmaru's face went pail. _Dammit why didn't I see it before. Well I might as well tell her so she can get out. Man, Haineko is such a pain._

"Oi! Hyorinmaru daijobou?"

"Yeah. I'm fine, but its true. I'm in love Tobiume", He whispered.

"What'd you say?"

"I said, I'M IN LOVE WITH TOBIUME! You need to start cleaning your ears."

"Yea, I got it on tape!"

"Nada?" Haineko held up the tape recorder with a huge grin on her face. Hyorinmaru stared at the device dumbfounded.

"What the hell is that?"

"A tape recorder."

"What the hell is a tape recorder?"

"Well it's a device that records your voice. See", She turned on the tape recorder.

It said, "I said, I'M IN LOVE WITH TOBIUME!"

"Give me the tape recorder", he said in an icy tone.

"Not a chance, but you really should tell Tobiu-chan before you lose her to another guy. Ja, Hyorinmaru." And with Haineko mysteriously disappeared out of his world just like she enter."

"DAMN YOU, HAINEKO!"

_{Out Of Hyourinmaru's inner World}_

"Hyorinmaru, shut up! I'm trying to get some sleep!"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I am so sorry, minna-san. My baka ocasan wants to be stingy and not give me the internet. Man my like sucks especially since ocasan says that I'm going to turn emo if I keep listening to rock music. Everyone that listens to rock music and that isn't has to agree with me that my mom totally wrong. Please review.**

_**The Visitor**_

Toshiro was sitting at his desk doing three large stacks of paperwork. He was surprised that there had so many updates over the past two weeks. _Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to give Matsumoto the day, but she does need, Hitsugaya thought. Ichimaru betrayed the Gotei 13 and, even worst, Matsumoto. I can't believe that I've been such an insensitive bastard to her when she's hurting as well. Man, I can be a real asshole sometimes. Hinamori, will you forgive me if you wake or spend the rest of your life hating me for the horrible things I did? Will I ever hear your sweet call or see your beautiful brown eyes? Momo….._

_Hyorinmaru: Feeling remorseful are we now, Toshiro._

Hitsugaya: Shut up, you baka dragon. Go bother someone else like, um…, Senbozakura or Sode No Shirayuki or even Haineko for that matter.

_Hyorinmaru: Fine. Sayonara._

Hitsugaya: Thank god that baka dragon is gone.

_Hyorinmaru: Oi! Bakamono, I'm still here you know. _

Hitsugaya: Hyorinmaru can either leave or shut the hell up. I'm trying to get this paperwork done because I gave my fuku-taicho the day off. You, my friend, are making me regret my decision. Plus I'm trying to my mind straight and off of _her_ right now because just about everything reminds me of _her_.

_Hyorinmaru: Alright I'll get lost, but I will be back._

Hitsugaya: Hai. Ja, Hyorinmaru.

Toshiro went back to doing is his work when there was a knock at the door. _Man, he thought. What now?_

"Come in."

"Ano Hitsugaya-taicho", a timid voice said. It can't be. Why of all people was _he_ in this division.

"Hanataru, he sighed, why are you in the Tenth Division? Did Matsumoto get alcohol poisoning again?"

"I-Iye. Nothing like that. It's just that you have a visitor that insisted on me to-"

"Yo, Toshiro."

Crap. " Its Hitsugaya-taicho, Kurosaki."

"Yeah, yeah, but when I was in the bar earlier Rangiku going on about this Momo person and you, so I thought you might know her." That struck a nerve. Hana knew what was coming next. To avoid being turned into a popsicle that probably wouldn't thaw out for two months, he slowly sneaked out the office without tripping over his two left feet.

Toshiro's reiastsu started to flare. "Kurosaki, HOW DO YOU NOT KNOW WHO YOUR OWN FUKU-TAICHO IS? ALSO DON'T YOU EVER SPEAK THAT NAME IN THIS PLACE AGAIN!" His bright turquoise eyes were burning into Ichigo's confused gaze.

"Calm down. All I wanted to know who was this Momo-"

"GET OUT!" The room grew cold as Toshiro stifled cry filled Ichigo's ears. The idiotic strawberry not about to be a popsicle. And with that he ran out of his stone cold office.

Hitsugaya slammed his fist on his desk. "Hinamori."

[In The Fourth Division]

Ichigo was wandering the halls of the Fourth Division in search of Renji. Unfortunately, Renji got into a fight with Yachiru and then somehow Kenpachi got mixed in. Everyone knows all hell breaks loose when you mess with Yachiru {Yachiru:1 Renji:0}.

"What the hell Toshiro's problem? All I wanted to know who Momo was." He continued to wander through the Fourth. Ichigo soon came across Rangiku.

"Oi, Rangiku."

"Shh. You have to be quiet in this room."

"Why?" She pointed to the sleeping figure on the other side of the room.

"Who's that?"

"Hinamori Momo. She's the fuku-taicho of the Fifth Division a.k.a your division."

"Oh, so this was the girl Toshiro was yelling at me for."

"What! You brought up Hina-chan with Taicho in the room. Are you trying to get killed?"

"No, but did I do wrong that so bad for him to make his reiastsu freeze his office to 20 below 0?"

"Look here, Ichigo. Hinamori is Taicho's childhood friend. He cares a lot about her and would do anything to protect her. He would die before he'd let anything happen to her. Taicho loves Momo so much that he swore to kill anyone that would spill her blood. Also do you remember the girl that he stabbed on the day on the winter war?" Ichigo nodded. "Well that girl was Hina-chan. Taicho feels responsible for almost killing Momo just like before. Now do you see why it brings him so much pain to see her in a coma?"

He stood there in shock. Ichigo never knew that Toshiro really had feelings and even more surprising love. Toshiro was usually a cold, icy bastard to just about everyone he'd met. Could he have really loved this girl? Would Toshiro really kill anyone that would make her bleed?

"Wow. Gomenasai, I didn't know."

"Of course you wouldn't know. You've never had some you love betray you. You've never tried killed someone you love. Ichigo it would be in everyone's best interest for you to not bring Hinamori for a while. Better yet, don't even say the name Momo. Taicho could have a nervous breakdown and he has a lot of reiastsu suppressed. If it was to get out of control, his reiastsu could have disastrous results for the Soul Society." He knew if he reacted to any of her comments that she would probably have a nervous breakdown from the emotional distress.

"And why is that?"

"He's the Heavenly Guardian."

"But why does he care so much for her", Ichigo questioned.

"I don't know. She's the only person Taicho would open up to. I guess Hina-chan has been the only one that can see him. I mean the real Hitsugaya Toshiro. Not the bad-tempared, cocky, workaholic Taicho of the Tenth Division. Momo has been the only person that could melt Taicho's stone cold heart. Its true love and I've never seen two closer together than Taicho and Momo."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I have pretty much a crappy spring break. So now I've been writing, doing my enormous spring break packets[I envy all viewers that don't have packets} and my life sucks as we know it. I feel terrible for what happened in Japan. Plus, I hope my friend Brandon is okay cuz he went on a trip to Kobe and I haven't heard from him since the tsunami and earthquake hit.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, but if I did Momo and Shiro would have kissed by now. I do own Miyuki, though.**

_Realizations _

The Tenth Division was now a place of misery. It was covered with fear and despair along with a side with snow[no really, the place was practically covered in ice from the floor to the ceiling}. The members of the Tenth were scared to death by the new, but even colder behavior of their Taicho. And through all of this Toshiro was just sulking in his office. He'd easily strike someone if they'd say the wrong word or brought up _her._

"Ano, Hitsugaya-taicho….." It was his sixth seat Miyane Miyuki. In his response he sent her an icy glare. If only looks could kill. Thankfully, his sixth seat got the hint and bolted for the door.

_Hyorinmaru: Wasn't that a little harsh, even for you?_

Hitsugaya: …

_Hyorinmaru: Oi, Toshiro!_

Hitsugaya: ….

_Hyorinmaru: Bakamono, are you even going to answer me! _

Hitsugaya: {Still giving Hyorinmaru the silent treatment} …..

_Hyorinmaru: {An anime vein pops up on his head} Alright, that's it._

The ice dragon materialized himself.

Hitsugaya said coldly, "Hyorinmaru, get back in your sword."

"Nope. Not until you hear what I've got to say."

"Why should I?"

Hyorinmaru grabbed the collar of Toshiro's yukatan and pulled him up to eye level. "You know what, I've had a lot of masters in my time, but none of them were as stubborn and dense as you. Where is the Hitsugaya Toshiro I respected? The Tenth Division Taicho that I know? It's about time you start saving yourself, instead of everyone else all the time. You may carry a burden that's heavier than the others, but you hinder instead of help by carrying that burden alone. Toshiro, people feel your pain and agony when you try to do it by yourself, but you can't always do it alone. Or having you forgotten the pain and suffering the winter war and Aizen has brought upon everyone else? Kurosaki, Rukia, Byakuya, Soi Fon, Yamamoto, Kira, Hisagi, Abari, Shusui, Sanjin, Unohana, Ukitake, the Vizards and Matsumoto. Have you forgotten about them? Have you forgotten about Momo?"

Hyourinmaru's crimson gaze stared into two, shocked turquoise eyes. The wise dragon's words sunk in. Had he'd really forgotten them?

Toshiro's eyes averted Hyourinmaru's as he said, "Gomenasai."

"Now that you've got that through your thick skull, we are going to see _her."_ And with that, he hiked Toshiro over his shoulder and started to walk out of the office.

"Oi, Hyorinmaru, put me down. I can walk- I'm not a child."

"I can't do that cause I have to make sure you actually go to the Fourth and not skip out like last time."

"Put me down, you baka dragon!" And that's all you heard through the halls of the Tenth Division. Many of the members of Hitsugaya's squad tried their best not to laugh as they saw him thrashing in the air, with all his might, trying to get out of Hyourinmaru's grasp.

{Somewhere In The Ninth Division}

"Now this rich and just wait until everyone else sees this. I will never know how you pull it off, Haineko."

"Well, it wasn't all that hard. All he needed to say it was a bit convincing and jealously that Tobiu-chan would be taken by Wabisake. Like that would ever happen. Kazeshini, I need you to make sure that everyone gets copies of this."

"Hai!"

{Gotei 13 Prison}

"Matsumoto-fukutaicho what brings you here?", the guard said cheerfully.

"Nothing, I'm just here to see someone."

"Would you like some assistance to go with you."

"Iye, I'll be fine on my own." And with that Rangiku made her way to _his _cell.

"Gin." Her voice was cold, but hints of sadness in it."

"Hiya, Ran."

"What did Central 46 and Yamamoto Soutaicho say about your sentencing?"

"I don't know, but whatever they give me I deserve worse than that, don't cha think."

"Do want to be executed?"

"Nope, but I did kill several of the members of Central 46. I also betrayed the Soul Society, Gotei 13 and you. Plus, I tried to kill Hinamori-chan and chibi-taicho. Demo, Ran-chan what's a more punishable than death. If you want me to die I'm willing to do so." He usual snake-like smiled slowly started to fade with each passing moment.

"Why did you go with that bastard in the first place", she spat.

"To protect ya."

"I need a better answer than that."

"Do you remember the first time we met."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Just remember that day."

**{Flashback}**

_It was June 14 and Rangiku was staggering through the district. She was exhausted and hungry from walking non-stop for several long days. She was on her own because she had no friends, family, a place to stay or food. Soon Rangiku collapsed in a deserted street and a slow, painful death from starvation awaited her._

_Another orphan was passing by not too far from Matsumoto. He had a devilish, foxed faced smile plastered on his face. When he saw her laying in the street on the verge of death his smile faded. Usually when Gin saw someone on the verge of death he'd pass the up without a word nor any emotion, but this time it was different. He felt he wanted to help her and protect this girl. Gin slowly approached Rangiku._

"_Oi, girl." Ran gave no response. With a force he kicked her in her side. Matsumoto eyes slowly popped open._

"_What was that for?"_

"_You were lyin' in da street like you were dead, so I wanted ta make sure you weren't." _

"_Oh, thanks."_

"_Here, eat this." He held up some dried fruit. It had been days since the last time Rangiku had a scrap of food so she snatched it away from him._

"_Arigato. What's your name, stranger-san?"_

"_Ichimaru Gin. What's yours?"_

"_Matsumoto Rangiku, at your service."_

"_Let's go home, Ran-chan."_

"_Hai, Gin!"_

**{End Of Flashback}**

Rangiku asked, "So what was that suppose to teach me?"

Gin's eyes slowly opened for the first time in years. "It shows that I've cared about cha since the beginning. Maybe even more." Her crystal blue eyes widen. Had Gin's words really been true. Could he have really loved her. Unfortunately her questions never got answered.

The guard from early came in. "Matsumoto-fukutaicho, it's time to take Ichimaru to Central 46 for his sentence to be decided."

"I understand. Sayonara, Gin."

{Somewhere In The Third Division}

An emo zanpakuto cried out, "Iye! Tobiume-san was suppose to mine!"

"Kazeshini, look at all the great pictures I got of Wabisake crying his emo ass out over Tobiu-chan", Haineko whispered.

"These are some pretty nice shots, but I'm wondering why he didn't notice the flash?"

"Yeah, but wait until Hisagi gets a hold of these. The Shinigami Newsletter headlines will say, Confessions Come Out: Love Blooms between Fire and Ice. Will Love set these Lovers Free or Will Lovesick Emo Teens Tear Them Apart." She had that mischievous glint in her eye that knew that trouble was on its way."

"Ano Haineko-chan don't we need proof, like a kiss, between Hitsugaya and Hinamori as well as Hyorinmaru and Tobiume."

"Hmm. I didn't think of that. Well those love birds better hurry up cause the suspense is killing me. I wish those four wouldn't be so dense all the time. It's a real time. Also we need to hurry up and snap some pictures of Rukia and Ichigo before that baka strawberry leaves for the human world again. The last time they were here I only got a picture of them holding hands. That goes the same for Sode No Shirayuki and Zangetsu."

"Wait, I thought Ichigo was dating that bizarre, red head chick that makes food that taste like crap."

"You are way off base. Ichigo found out that Orihime really had no interest in him. She was really head over heels for that Quincy, Ishida Uryu."

"Wow, but Renji must be heartbroken over Rukia."

"He's over her. Now he's dating the super cool human, Tatsuki."

"It seems that everyone is finding love these days."

"Don't worry, Kazeshini. One day you'll find love too." Haineko leaned in to kiss Kazeshini on the cheek. She walked away with a devilish smirk on her face leaving him dumbfounded in the wake of the Third Division.

{In The Fourth Division}

"K-konichiwa, Hitsugaya-taicho, Hyorinmaru-san. W-what brings you to the Fourth Division?", Hanataru stammered."

"Toshiro and I are here to see Hinamori-chan."

"H-hai, right this way."

Toshiro was shocked to see Hinamori in a coma. After all he hadn't seen her since the day of the winter war which was over two weeks ago. Hyorinmaru and Hana sensed that he wanted to be alone, so they crept out the room and closed the door behind them. Once they were out the room, Toshiro pulled up a chair and walked up to her bed. He had finally got to see what she looked like after two weeks of waiting. Momo was no longer bleeding, but she was still as pale as ever. When he grabbed her hand it was ice cold.

"Gomenasai, Hinamori. If only I had not been so blind and foolish. If only I could have seen through that bastard's zanpakuto, you wouldn't be in a coma right. I need you to come back to the Soul Society, to me. Please wake up soon because…" He trailed off.

**A/N: Hahahahahaha! A cliffhanger. Soon all your question will be answered but I need some more reviews first. Ja ne, minna-san. . **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm back. Even though I didn't get that many reviews, I'm still gonna post this chapter. Also I couldn't think of a chapter name.  
**

**Chapter 6 **

_{Outside of Hinamori's Room}_

Hyorinmaru and Hana hand their ears to the door. They were listening intensely to the conversation.

"Hana, I think he's gonna do it."

"Do what?"

"Confess to Hinamori, you dense bakamono."

"G-gomen."

"Here," he gave him his soul mager. "Use this to call Haineko and Kazeshini and tell them to get down here, now.

_{Somewhere In The Bar}_

Haineko and Kazeshini were getting drunk and spending there masters' paychecks at their local bar.

"Ne…., Kaze-kun….., how many bottles of sake have we had?" Her words slurred.

"Maybe one, two um…. sixteen.

"Sixteen! That's not even close to beating my record."

"What is your record, Neko-chan?"

"Its-" She was cut off when her soul mager starting ringing.

_She won't ever get enough. _

_Once she gets a little touch._

_If I had it my way,_

_You know that I'd make her say_

"Nada, Hyori-kun?"

"Ano Haineko-san, this is Yamada Hanataru."

In the background an inpatient dragon yelled, "Hana give me my cell phone!"

"H-hai."

"Haineko, you and Kazeshini need to get out of the bar and get down to the Fourth, right now."

"How did you know I was in the bar with Kaze-kun?"

"Well it's its three o'clock in the afternoon and it is a Saturday. You are always at the bar getting drunk with Kazeshini, so I figured you would be there. Plus, what else are you gonna do when there is no gossip in the Soul Society, anyway?"

The drunken cat was fuming. "I am not always at the bar! Now what the hell do you want?"

"I think that Toshiro is about to confess to Momo. Now sober up and get down to the Forth Division, before you miss it."

"Hai. Ja ne."

"Kaze-kun, text everyone to get down to the Fourth Division and if they ask why tell them it's a surprise."

"Everyone?", he questioned.

"Well everyone that would probably care about this heart stopping confession, baka."

"Even Kira?"

"Well it would be funny to see him cry his emo ass out, like Wabisake did, but I'm not that evil."

"Sure, of course you're not evil. Except for the time you got Tobiu-chan to burn all of Kira's clothes and all he had to wear was a puffy, cherry blossom pink yukatan. There was also the time where you blind folded Renji and Ikkaku and made them walk into a women's bathhouse. Don't forget the time when you bribed Yachiru with candy to shave Hisagi's head and steal all of the koi fish in Byakuya's pond. And then was the time when-"

"Alright, alright I get it. So I can be a bit evil sometimes. I wonder how I'm gonna choose between the two?"

"How about you flip a coin."

"Yosh. Heads we text him to come. Tails we leave him in the dust." She flipped it and it landed on heads. Her devilish smirk appeared on her face."

"Awww, poor Kira. Text him to come."

"Alright, its done. Let's go." And with that they shunpoed to the Fourth."

_{In The Fourth Division}_

Shinigami and zanpakutos were constantly showing up in the Fourth wondering where their "surprise" was. While that was happening, the ice dragon was fuming mad at the ash cat and the reaper. A frozen hell was about to break loose.

"Haineko, Kazeshini, what the hell have you two done?"

They said in unison. "Nothing."

"Oh really? Then tell me why Hisagi, Matsumoto, Kira, Renji, Rukia, Kurosaki, Ukitake, Sode No Shirayuki, Zangetsu, Zambimaru and Shusui are here."

"Um….., Kurosaki Karin is here too", Haineko added.

"How did she get to the Soul Society?"

"Karin's a Shinigami."

"Since when?"

"Since last week. Haven't you noticed that nearly a month and a halve has pasted since the winter war ended?"

"No, but why did you invite her?"

"It was not me. Its Kaze-kun fault." Hyourinmaru's crimson eyes darted over to the reaper.

"Gomenasai, mina. I had both Karin's and Ichigo's cell phone number in my phone, but I labeled them both Kurosaki. I couldn't tell which was which, so I text them both to come to the Fourth. What's the big deal, anyway?"

"Baka! You dense bakayoro", they cried. "Have you forgotten that Kurosaki Karin is head over heels for Toshiro? If she saw him in there right now she'd probably go in there and confess to him right this instant. If that happened there would be big trouble for both Toshiro and Momo."

"Oops."

"Nice going, Kaze-kun."

Hyourinmaru's glare intensified. "Be glad I hid that form about Kurosaki trying to join the Tenth from Toshiro."

Haineko asked, "What are we going to do?"

"First we're going to get everyone else out of here. Then I'm gonna kill you both." The ash cat's and the reaper's sweat dropped.

"A-ano, Hyorinmaru. It would be wise n-not to injure and try to kill H-haineko-san and K-kazeshini-san because we still have a lot of patients in the Fourth Division." They had completely forgotten that Hanataru was still here{who else that is reading this forgot that Hanataru was still with them?}.

"Oi, Hana-chan. I completely forgot you was here", Haineko said.

"Its not a p-problem. But if you'll excuse me I have to tend to Ikkaku-san because he got into a fight with Yachiru-san." And with that the weird, little medical kid walked off.

Hyorinmaru walked over to the group with Haineko and Kazeshini not that far behind. "Alright all of you can just go home. There's nothing to see here."

"Hey, what about the surprise?"_{Zangetsu and Zambimaru} _

"My third seat is gonna kill me when I get back. I would have never left him with all that work if there's nothing here."_{Hisagi}_

"I'm suppose to be training with Orihime right now. If there's nothing here why did you ask me to come here in the first place?_ {Rukia}_

"I'm suppose to be having tea with Senbozakura and he hates it when I'm late."_{Sode No Shirayuki}_

"I didn't leave my giant stack paperwork for nothing. I'm taking a huge risk cause Taicho would probably freeze me to death if he saw me here." _{Rangiku}_

"Gramps would kill me if he saw me out of the Fifth Division. Where is the surprise?"_{Ichigo}_

"I didn't leave my thirds seats in charge of my division for nothing."_{Ukitake}_

"The Third Division is swamped with paperwork that I could be finishing right now."_{Kira}_

"My sweet Nanao-chan would not be happy to see me wandering in the Fourth Division instead of showing the new recruits around the Eight. _{Shusui}_

"Yeah, I would have never left the Sixth Division_ unattended _while Taicho is out if I had known there was no surprise." {_Renji}_

He turned back to his followers. "Alright, you two. Give me your wallets."

"Why?"

"Just give me your damn wallets."

Hyorinmaru turned back to the crowd. "You guys have two choices. You can either take two hundred yen each-" Kazeshini and Haineko whined in discomfort. Hyorinmaru was about to give the crowd all of their money that they took from their wielder's paycheck.

"But Hyorinmaru that's twelve hundred yen for the both of us", the ash cat and the reaper whined.

"Well you two idiots should have thought of that before you told everyone to come to the Fourth Division."

"-and get out of here or be turned into a popsicle that won't melt for three whole months. Your choice." Unfortunately for the reaper and the ash cat everyone chose the first choice and got the heck out of there. Well everyone except…..

"Kurosaki Karin, why are you still here? I gave you your money, so go home."

"Iye, I heard Toshiro was here."

"Its Hitsugaya-taicho, to you, Kurosaki. You have no right to call him anything else, but that."

"Yes, I can. He's in love with me and I can call him whatever I want."

Haineko finally spoke up. "Honey, you are way off base. Hitsugaya has been and will always be in love with one girl and only that girl for his entire life. And sweetie that is definitely not you."

"You're wrong. I will make Toshiro love me and I know he's right in that room." As she was about to open the door Kazeshini grabbed her.

"Hanasae."

Hyorinmaru held his blade to Karin's neck. "Now you're going to listen to what I've got to say. Hitsugaya Toshiro has been in love with his childhood friend since the day he met her. That girl is Hinamori Momo. Get that through your thick-ass skull. He will never love you. No now and not ever. Go home!"

"YOU'RE LYING! I WILL MAKE HIM LOVE-" The sneaky, little ash cat sedated her.

Hyorinmaru stared at Haineko in disbelief. "Haineko, what the hell?"

"What? I had to do it. If she kept screaming like that Toshiro might have come out and seen us."

"Ano, Neko-chan, where did you get the sedative?", Kazeshini questioned.

"I took it from Hana-chan's medical bag before he left because I thought if Toshiro came out we'd have to put him to sleep."

"Good thinking, Neko-chan."

Hyorinmaru sighed, "Come on, you two let's take her to Hanataru." He hiked Karin over his shoulder and he and Kazeshini headed in the direction Hana went earlier.

Haineko jumped in front of them. "What about Toshiro's confession?"

"We will come back later for that, but first we need to take this annoying, little trouble maker to Hanataru. After we drop her off you can get every little bit of Toshiro's juicy confession to Momo all you want."

"Fine, he better still confessing when we come back or your one dead dragon."

"Um…., guys, which way did Hana go after he turned the corner." Kazeshini looked at his friends for help.

"I don't know?", Haineko said. Hyorinmaru shook his head as well.

"Crap!" And the clueless reaper, the inpatient ice dragon, and the gossiping ash cat all went in search for the stammering and clumsy, yet at many times very helpful, medical Shinigami, Yamada Hanataru.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry for such a late chapter, but was having some computer problems T_T. I must say that the last chapter might have been I bit of a disappoint for you guys. I know that you wanted to hear what Toshiro had to say, but I just love having my little zanpakuto chronicles throughout the story. And now without further ado here is chapter seven. **

_**Kidnapped**_

"Please walk up because…" Toshiro trailed off. _Should I tell her, he thought. Iye, it's not the right time. But I will leave this_. Hitsugaya sat a letter at the edge of her bed. Just before Toshiro left he brushed back her bangs and kissed her forehead. The sleeping peach didn't even stir.

"Sayonara, Momo." He gave a small smile and left the room.

"Shiro-chan", Hinamori murmured.

{_Somewhere Else In The Fourth Division}_

"Where the hell did Hana-chan go?", the ash cat whined.

Hyorinmaru sighed. "Don't worry, Haineko. We'll find Hanataru soon, so just wait be patient." In response she puffed out her cheeks and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Hey, maybe Isane knows where Hana went" said Kazeshini.

"Oi, Isane!"

"Haineko-chan, Kazeshini-kun, Hyorinmaru-san. What are you guys doing in the Fourth Division?" she questioned.

Haineko explained, "We're here looking for Hana-chan , so we can give this annoying, little brat to him."

Isane stared at the ash cat in disbelief. She looked over at the sedated girl on the ice dragons back. "K-kurosaki Karin. What have you three done? Its bad enough we have Zaraki-taicho, Yachiru-chan, and the rest of the Eleventh Division putting several Shinigami a day in the here on a daily basis, but no guys too. This is too much to handle when Unohana-taicho is away."

"Gomen, Isane, but can you please take this crazy fangirl off our hands" the reaper pleaded.

"Fine, but-", Isane started.

The trio exclaimed, "Arigato, Isane-san!" Hyorinmaru dropped Karin into her arms and ran off with the other two wacky zanpakuto.

The grey haired fuku-taicho sighed in defeat. "Mataku, I swear those three will be the death of me." The medical Shinigami scurried off to treat the sedated Kurosaki Karin.

_{Hinamori's Room}_

Two, beautiful, chocolate brown eyes suddenly popped open. Momo looked around the room and noticed that she was in the Fourth Division. _How did I get in the Fourth, she thought. Oh, that's right…. _Her heart crumpled at the thought of Toshiro and that unfaithful day of the winter war._ Why, Shiro-chan? Why did you try to kill me? How could you do such a terrible thing? _This was too much for the sweet peach. Momo started sobbing uncontrollably at the thought of that day.

When her cries finally died down, she noticed a letter at the edge of her bed. _ What's this?_

**Gomen Momo**

**I can't express how sorry I really am to you.**

**I wish there was some way I could turn back the clock and prevented the terrible things I've done**

**I wish could have seen through that bastard's zanpakuto**

**But I need you need now**

**You have to wake up because I can't live without you**

**You can spend the rest of your life hating me**

**But that won't change a thing**

**I hope you can forgive me**

**{Here's a song I wrote for you a while ago}**

_**Your Guardian Angel**_

_**When I See Your Smile**_

_**Tears Roll Down My Face**_

_**I Can't Replace…...**_

_**And Now That I'm Strong **_

_**I Have Figured Out **_

_**How This World Turns Cold **_

_**And It Breaks Through My Soul**_

_**And I Know I'll Find Deep Inside Me**_

_**I Can Be The One…**_

_**I Will Never Let You Fall**_

_**I'll Stand Up With You Forever**_

_**I'll Be There For You Through It All**_

_**Even If Saying You Sends Me To Heaven**_

_**It's Okay…**_

_**It's Okay…**_

_**It's Okay…**_

_**Seasons Are Changing**_

_**And Waves Are Crashing**_

_**And Stars Are Falling All For Us**_

_**Days Grow Longer **_

_**And Nights Grow Shorter**_

_**I Can Show You I'll Be The One…**_

_**I Will Never Let You Fall**_

_**I'll Stand Up With You Forever**_

_**I'll Be There For You Through It All**_

_**Even If Saving You Sends Me To Heaven**_

_**Cause You're My…**_

_**You're My…**_

_**My True Love **_

_**My Whole Heart **_

_**Please Don't Throw That Away**_

_**Cause I'm Here For You…**_

_**Please Don't Walk Away And…**_

_**Please Tell Me You'll Stay… Whoa… Stay… Whoa…**_

_**Use Me Up As You Will**_

_**Pull My Strings Just For A Thrill**_

_**And I Know I'll Be Okay**_

_**Though My Skies Are Turning Grey, Grey**_

_**I Will Never Let You Fall**_

_**I'll Stand Up With Forever**_

_**I'll Be There For You Through It All**_

_**Even If Saving You Sends Me To Heaven**_

_**I Will Never Let You Fall**_

_**I'll Stand Up With You Forever**_

_**I'll Be There For You Through It All**_

Toshiro's words burned into her very soul. Deep down Momo knew that his words were true. She also knew that she had loved him from the very beginning. Ever since the day they met she had always had this strange attraction towards him. Momo had known all too well that all of the other villagers were afraid or hated or even thought that Toshiro was a demon because of his spikey, silver hair, bright, turquoise eyes, and cold personality. Yet through all of this she still stood by him. Never afraid and never hating his appearance or personality.

Momo's fragile heart continued to ach for Toshiro. _Gomenasai, Shiro-chan, she thought. I wish I had never asked you to save Aizen. If only I hadn't been so naïve to his tricks, you would have never gotten. The one that should be apologizing is me. Even if I apologize, I am not worthy of your forgiveness. I'm surprised that you don't hate me from when I pointed Tobiume at you and called you a murderer. Have we really drifted that far apart?_ She held the letter close to her heart. Momo never wanted to let it go or forget the words that were written.

Suddenly an evil aura appeared in the room. The peach's eyes widen and she snapped her head over in its direction. What stood in her room was an evil beyond compare. It's strong reiastsu was making Momo shake and coward in fear It was a creation Aizen had created before he died just in case if the winter war wouldn't go as well as he planned.

"W-who are you?", she stammered.

"I am Aizen-sama's greatest creation. I am stronger than Aizen-sama myself. I have spent my entire life hidden in the shadows, watching and waiting for my time to strike. And now that I have it, I'm not going to let anyone take it away. My name is Kuroshi Karitoriki and you are coming with me, little girl." The demon laughed sending even more fear into the frightened peach.

"Nada?"

"You heard me. I'm here to kidnap you and I know your too weak to stop with the current state you're in. Bakudo No Ichi: Sai." Even though Hinamori was a kido master none of her strength had returned and she was too weak to fight.

"Hanasae, Kuroshi!"

A sinister smile appeared on Kuroshi Karitoriki's face. "That's not going to happen, little girl." He gagged her mouth before she could another word. Momo's screams were unheard as Kuroshi opened a portal to Huecho Mundo and dragged her inside.

_{Back To The Zanpakuto}_

"Kaze-kun, Hyorinmaru are we there yet", asked Haineko.

"No", they said for the millionth time.

"Just be patient-" the ice dragon was cut short when the reaper cell started ringing.

_Nice legs, Daisy dukes _

_Makes a man go _

_Woo ho_

_That's the way they all come through_

_Like woo ho, woo ho_

_Low cut, See through_

_Shirts that make ya_

"Kazeshini, will you cut that off!", yell the flustered looking ice dragon.

"Gomen. It must have gone off again."

"Why do have such a dirty song on your phone anyway."

"Well, you see-"

"Guys, we're here", the ash cat interrupted.

Kazeshini sighed, "It looks like we missed Hitsugaya Toshiro's heart stopping confession to Hinamori Momo."

Haineko started crying fake anime tears. "Iye! With Toshiro gone there's no confession. With no confession there's no Shinigami Newsletter Headline. Hisagi is gonna kill me for not having any stories for the gossip column this month. My life is over!"

Hyorinmaru said, "Quit bawling. You know that we have to be quiet with Hinamori in the room."

The reaper said quietly, "Um guys, Hinamori's not here."

"What?" The other two zanpakuto yelled. The ash cat and the ice dragon looked over at an empty bed. All that was left there was a discarded note left by Momo's kidnapper.

{Here's what the note said}

_Well Hello, Hello Shinigami_

_I Have Taken Hinamori With Me To Huecho Mundo As My Prisoner_

_If You Want The Little Girl Back Come To And Get Her_

_But I Doubt You'll Be Able To Stop Me And My Army_

_Aizen's Creation,_

_Kuroshi Karitoriki_

_P.S. This Is Something Aizen-sama Wanted Me To Say To One Specific Person: You'll Never See Hinamori-kun, Hitsugaya._


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I am so sorry for such a late update. I know you guys must kind of hate for this. The main reason why I was so late was because I had this huge test today and I was cramming for it. And the bad thing is that I have to go to Saturday school tomorrow. Why me!**

_**Discoveries**_

_The deed was done. Our sweet peach, Hinamori Momo, has been kidnapped by the devilish arancar Kuroki Karitoriki._

"This can't be…."

"Iye, Hinamori…"

"Guys we have to tell Hitsugaya", Kazeshini said interrupting his grief stricken friends.

Haineko added, "But the thing is, how do we tell him?"

Hyorinmaru finally spoke up. "We don't tell him that's what."

"WHAT?", the ash cat and the reaper screamed.

The ice dragon took a deep breath while his crimson gaze intensified. Finally he exhaled. "If we tell that Hinamori has been taken to Huecho Mundo Toshiro will probably storm the Fourth Division, turn it to 50 degrees below zero and freeze anyone who gets in his way or gives him the wrong answer. Then he will probably kill us for letting her get kidnapped while we were here in the Fourth Division. After that our little hot headed friend will head to Huecho Mundo to try and rescue Hinamori {probably all by himself} with or without Yamamoto Soutaicho's permission. That will lead him to getting wrongly accused of betraying the Gotei 13, the Soul Society and will be put up for immediate execution. {A/N: I know. I know. I know. Total replay of Bleach: The Diamond Dust Rebellion, The Other Hyorinmaru} Do you really want that to happen again?"

The reaper protested, "Demo, Hyorinmaru-"But the stubborn ice dragon just shook his head. Telling Hitsugaya Toshiro that the love of his life has been kidnapped by an unknown evil had very bad idea written all over it. An all frozen hell would break loose if the Tenth Division taicho knew what had happened to his precious peach.

Unfortunately not all agreed to this. Haineko did not heed the ice dragon's lecture. Instead, the ash cat had a hidden rage that's been stored all time until now. "So were going to leave Hinamori to die. After all she's been through. Her betrayal, coma, organ regeneration, mental state, thinking Toshiro was a murderer, pointing her zanpakuto at him and not to mention being stabbed by her childhood friend. The boy that's loved her since the day they met. The boy who would do anything and everything to protect her. Do you want Tobiume to die too, Hyorinmaru?." Tears threatened to fall from her ruby red eyes.

"Whose going to die?" two female voices asked. The reaper, the ash cat, and the ice dragon whipped their heads around to see Matsumoto Rangiku and Kuchiki Rukia standing in the door way.

Kazeshini and Haineko asked nervously {trying so hard to be nonchalant}, "What are you guys doing here?"

Rukia said, "We're here to see Hinamori-chan."

"Also where is Hina-chan", Rangiku added raising an eyebrow. Rangiku and Rukia looked at them questioningly, wondering what they were trying to hide. To their response, the trio of zanpakuto just stood there silently.

"Guys, where is Hina-chan?" the strawberry blonde demanded. Haineko's and Kazeshini's eyes drifted to Hyorinmaru for guidance. He gave them the okay to tell what had happened.

The ice dragon signed in defeat. "Momo's been kidnapped and taken to Huecho Mundo by this arancar named Kuroki Karitoriki. We believe that he may be an arancar that that bastard must have kept hidden during the winter war." The strawberry blonde and the violet eyed girl stared at the zanpakuto trio in disbelief. It was impossible and unthinkable. Rukia and Rangiku knew that there was no way in hell the Hinamori Momo they all know and love could be kidnapped by a mysterious arancar.

There was a dead silence between the pair of Shinigami and Hyorinmaru, Haineko, and Kazeshini. Finally Rukia spoke up. "Haineko, please tell that this is all a really cruel joke and that Hinamori-chan has not been taken to Huecho Mundo by a strange arancar." Her fear stricken violet eyes strained, waiting for the ash cat's answer. She hoped that what the ice dragon said was not true. Not a single word that Hyorinmaru utter to be true, but just a frightening lie to scare the crap out of her and Ran-chan.

"Unfortunately, Kazeshini said interrupting the two, all of it is true. Look." He held up the discarded note left by Karitoriki.

"Okay, but earlier you guys were talking about how someone was going to die. Who's going to die?" the strawberry blonde asked again. There was fear in her crystal blue eyes. Rangiku was afraid it would be Hinamori or her taicho.

Haineko confessed, "Hyorinmaru doesn't want to tell Hitsugaya about Momo. And when I said someone was going to die I was talking about Tobiume." The ash cat's ruby red eyes were casted down while the ice dragon's crimson orbs were filled guilt. He really screwed up this time. Rangiku and Rukia gasped as their crystal blue and violet eyes widen. How could Hyorinmaru suggest such a terrible thing? Not telling Hitsugaya-taicho that Hinamori was kidnapped by Aizen's personal arancar would be just down right despicable, cruel and not mention unjust. Also if Momo dies then Tobiume will die and that would be devastating to the zanpakuto as well as the Shinigami.

Luckily, Matsumoto Rangiku had a plan. There was no way in hell that she was going to let her best friend stay kidnapped in Huecho Mundo by Kuroki Karitoriki. She would throw all the sake in the world away and actually do all her paperwork {for once} before she let that happened. Her crystal eyes that were clouded by fear started to fade as their usual mischievous glint started too returned.

The strawberry blonde stated boldly, "Rukia, I want you to send hell butterflies to every taicho and fuku-taicho to head down to the First Division barracks for an emergency meeting." Ran-chan was filled with determination and an unshakable confidence.

"Hai, Matsumoto fuku-taicho", the violet eyed girl answered formally as several hell butterflies appeared. She was a bit scared of Rangiku at the moment to be hesitant.

"What are we going to do now Rangiku", asked Hyorinmaru. Ever since the ice dragon screwed up he couldn't get his mind off his pure plum, Tobiume.

Without taking her eyes off the last few hell butterflies fluttering out the room the strawberry blonde said, "We are going to convince Yamamoto Sou-taicho and the others to rescue Hina-chan."

_{First Division Barracks}_

"Dammit, I was in the middle of a nap. This better be important", Kenpachi grumbled. Someone was in a pissy mood today.

Yachiru giggle. "Ne, Ken-chan, maybe you're getting old."

"Shut the hell up, Yachiru! And who are you calling old?" The Eleventh Division taicho was definitely not a force to be reckoned with at this point of time.

The old taicho banged his cane to cease all conversation between the taichos and fuku-taichos. "Now I would like to know, who gave the order to have this emergency meeting?" The Shinigami all looked at one another wondering who in their right mind would be interrupting their daily duties.

"I did, sir." Everyone looked over to see Rangiku speaking. Toshiro was surprised to see that it was his fuku-taicho that sent the hell butterflies.

The old taicho was furious. "What is the meaning of this, Matsumoto Rangiku?" The old geezer knew that fuku-taichos weren't allowed to call any emergency meetings without the consent of their taicho. He started to eye Toshiro suspiciously. _Toshiro, what the hell have you've done now, the old geezer thought._

"Sou-taicho, Hinamori's been kidnapped." Everyone gaped at the fuku-taicho. There was no way just out a blue that someone would want to kidnap the Fifth Division fuku-taicho. A nervous murmur broke through the room.

"Matsumoto, what the hell are you talking about?" Yamamoto and Hitsugaya said together while giving each other smug looks. The old geezer and the silver haired boy looked pissed. Apparently, this one not the day or place or time to be screwing around with the First and Tenth Division taichos.

"I have proof. An arancar named Kuroki Karitoriki kidnapped Hinamori Momo, took her to Huecho Mundo, and left this note." She held the note up for all to see. "We have to help her, sir."

"Iye", the older geezer said harshly. All the taichos and fuku-taichos gasped and stared wide eyed at the First Division Taicho. They never knew he that could be so cold and careless.

Throughout the entire meeting the silver haired boy was silent up until now. Toshiro yelled with all his might, "There is no way in hell that I am about to leave Hinamori to die!" Toshiro would kill himself before he let his precious peach die an unspeakable and painful death. His turquoise irises, filled with rage, were burning into Yamamoto's surprised, grey ones.

"Bite Your Tongue, Hitsugaya Toshiro!", the old taicho bellowed. "I am not about to risks hundreds of lives of Shinigami for one girl! The Soul Society has already had too many loses during the winter war. I am not about to lose anymore Shinigami to Aizen's creations. If anyone is caught going to Huecho Mundo they would be put in jail and possibly be put up for execution. This meeting is dismissed!" With the bang of Yamamoto Sou-taicho's cane, the taichos and fuku-taichos exited the room. Most of them had shocked and grief stricken expressions on their faces while about a handful could not care less.

Hitsugaya and Matsumoto shunpoed back to his office. The strawberry blonde's expression was grim. She could not believe that Yamamoto Sou-taicho was denying her request to go to Huecho Mundo. Did the old geezer really want Momo to die? However, even though the Tenth Division taicho's expression was grim as well, the silver haired boy still had some tricks up sleeve.

"Matsumoto, he said slowly, gather the troops."

"What are we going to do taicho?" Rangiku asked slightly grinning, already knowing the answer. She could the determination and fire slowly starting to return to his cold and emotionless turquoise eyes. The strawberry blonde's taicho was coming back and was not ready to give up without a fight.

With his spirit back in action, Toshiro smirked slyly. "We're going to Huecho Mundo and bringing Momo back, even if it kills me."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Please forgive me my oh-so-patient readers. I have again delayed you from reading And When You Think Its All Said And Done once again. But alas I was doing some extremely hard end of the year projects {I totally hate my teachers for giving me all this crap at the end of the year}. Luckily, I found some time for typing, while staying in an extremely crappy hotel in Atlanta, Georgia. I know you guys really like the story, but I could really use some more reviews. If I don't get more reviews soon, I'll sick Hyorinmaru on you!**

**Hyorinmaru: Oi, Oi, Oi. I am not just your servant that you can just to freeze people whenever they don't review your story. Of all people you should know that threatening and violence is definitely not the answer. Baka, writer.**

**Me: Ahhh! Hyorinmaru, what the hell are you doing here! Also you got to stop sneaking up on me like that cause its really starting to creep me out.**

**Annoyed Looking Ice Dragon: I came here so you would not give me such crappy scenes in the story.**

**Me: Crappy? Do you know how long it took me to type all that?**

**Hyorinmaru: Well it's not that much, you know. Also, Soten Ni Zase.**

**Me: What heck did you do to my hands, you baka dragon.**

**Snickering Ice Dragon: I froze them. Now you can't write shitty lines for me.**

**Me: Rukia, help me!**

**Rukia: What is now, writer? This is the second time you have called me for something completely unnecessary and irrelevant to me. **

**Me: I'm sorry, but you did ask for a part in the story. Now, can you please unfreeze my hands so I can continue the story?**

**Annoyed And Eye Twitching Brunette: Fine. Hado No San-Ju-Ichi: Shakkaho.**

**Me: Do you mind doing the disclaimer too? **

**Violet Eyed Girl With Ice Cold Reiastsu Flying: Toshiko-san21 does not own Bleach.**

**Me: Thanks. Now all I have to do is deal with that baka ice dragon. **

**Baka Ice Dragon: {Hyorinmaru starts running away}. **

**Me: Oi! Get Back Here, Hyorinmaru!**

_**Chapter 9**_

"Let me out!" the annoyed peach yelled in frustration. Hinamori Momo had been a prisoner in Huecho Mundo for two days. {Let's just say that Huecho Mundo runs on a different time then the Soul Society}. She absolutely did not do well with incineration especially after what happen when that bastard beyond the Gotei Thirteen with Ichimaru and Tousen. It was almost pure hell for her.

"I'm sorry, Hinamori-san, but I am afraid I can't do that", a sly voice said. Unfortunately our sweet peach had gotten the most devious and sneakiest arancar for a warden. With his snake like smile, bright green hair, vampire pale skin, and pale yellow eyes that stared into your very soul, he was a feared by all the arancar {except Kuroki Karitoriki of course} in Huecho Mundo. Basically, this guy was one step for being Ichimaru Gin.

Hinamori whined in discomfort, "Demo, Tsubasa, there is no point in keeping me here."

"Will you shut up? I am not about sit here and listen to you whine all day long. If I had it my way you would have been long gone by now", Tsubasa sneered.

"But the question is why? I am not a threat to you nor the Soul Society. I neither have any worth to you. Also why me? Why kidnap me out of all people? What makes me so damn special to-?" She was silenced when the creepy, green haired arancar held is zanpakuto to her throat.

"Shut the hell up! The reason why you are here is not your concern. Now you are going to be quiet or I'll just have to tell Kuroki-sama that you had a little accident." He pushed the blade even further between the bars so that it pierced her skin and drew a little blood. His snake like smile grew wider as Momo winced in pain. Tsubasa did enjoy the pain and misery of others. It was a very cruel and devilish fetish. He drew the zanpakuto back. "Now since your quiet you are going to do whatever I say. Be glad that Kuroki-sama is letting me keep you alive and not let me hurt you. I would advise you to be very afraid, little girl. Who knows what Kuroki Karitoriki-sama has in store for you?"

_Tobiume: This is what you get for asking so many questions._

Hinamori: Oh, so it's my fault.

_Tobiume: No. I'm just saying you should be more careful next time._

Hinamori: I guess you're kind of right. Sorry for yelling at you.

_Tobiume: It's fine. I know you hate being incarcerated and hate being here._

Hinamori: Yeah, demo I miss Shiro-chan.

_Tobiume: I know, but do you still have his letter_.

Hinamori: Hai.

Her eyes soon blurred with tears. She had almost forgotten his letter. Momo held Toshiro's letter to her chest and be damned if she let it go.

Then the sweet peach glared at him in disgust. But Tsubasa was kind of right. Who really does know what Karitoriki's intentions are? Suddenly an idea popped in her head. Momo gave him bittersweet smile. "I may be your prisoner, but I'm not your servant. So I'll do as I damn well please!"

_{Back In The Soul Society}_

Masumoto Rangiku let out a string of curses as she walked through Thirteenth Division. Many new recruits in the division started to eye her strangely as the strawberry blonde continued to mutter a long list of colorful words. Even though her taicho still had some tricks up his sleeve, she was still pretty pissed off Yamamoto-Soutaicho. Soon she came across Juushiro.

"Konbawa, Rangiku-chan", the sickly taicho exclaimed with a cheery smile. Although his cheeriness was a bit strained as he hid his anger for Yama-ji.

Rangiku stated with the same exact level of cheesy cheeriness. "Ukitake-Taicho, you're just the person I wanted to see. I was wondering if I could talk to you and Rukia-chan in private."

_Haineko: Quit being such a faker._

Matsumoto: Haineko, how long have you been here?

_Haineko: A while now. Also why are you putting on a facade with Ukitake?_

Matsumoto: I don't want to seem all pissed off in front of him.

_Haineko: Alright, but I don't think the cheesy is fooling him._

Matsumoto: Well, his isn't fooling me either, so there!

"Hai. Hai. Rukia-chan," he called out. The chappy loving Shinigami was there in seven seconds flat.

"Nada, Ukitake-taicho?" she asked dutifully.

"Will you come with me to my office, so Rangiku, you, and I could discus some things?"

"Hai, Taicho."

_{In The Tenth Division}_

Here Renji and Hyorinmaru were desperately trying to calm the little white haired boy down. With his icy reiastsu flying and freezing everything in its place, this was one really pissed off kid.

"Toshiro, calm down!"

"Onegai, Hitsugaya-taicho!"

"Dammit", Toshiro bellowed. "Damn that old fool!"

"Toshiro don't you remember what you said earlier?" the ice dragon asked.

"Yeah", Hitsugaya mumbled with his reiastsu starting to burn out a bit.

"So there is no point in getting all pissed off because of that old fool. We are all here for you anyway, so quit acting like a hotheaded dumbass.

"Fine. And I'm not a dumbass!"

Renji added, "Well you're sure acting like one."

"ABARI!"

_{Back In The Thirteenth Division}_

Ukitake said "So you want Rukia to come with you, Toshiro, and the others to go and rescue Momo for Kuroki Karitoriki."

"Yes", the strawberry blonde stated.

"Okay."

"Arigotou, Ukitake-taicho", Rangiku and Rukia said.

"Demo-"he started.

"But? What do you mean but? What could possibly be stopping you from letting Rukia come?" the strawberry blonde interrupted.

Juushiro sighed. "It's not me that's stopping her. Its Byakuya you should be worried about."

"Iye! Not Kuchiki-Taicho."

_{Unfortunate Visit To The Kuchiki Manor}_

"Ano, Nii-sama, can we come in?"Rukia said. Kuchiki was calm and cool, while Matsumoto was practically sweating. Ran-chan was desperate and really needed Byakuya to say yes.

"Hai. You and Matsumoto can come in." Oh yes, the older Kuchiki was one crafty character.

Once inside they discovered that Byakuya had a questioning look on his face instead of his usual stoic expression. "Now what is that you two want to discuss? Furthermore, Rukia, why have you brought Matsumoto-fukutaicho with you?", he asked.

"We were wondering if you'd…." the chappy lover trailed off.

"If I'd what?"

Rangiku finished, "If you'd let Rukia come with me, Taicho and a few others to the human world for a few weeks." She glared at the strawberry blonde.,

The older Kuchiki's stoic expression returned when he notice it wasn't anything serious. After all, he did not want his little sister getting hurt or in trouble from Rangiku's crazy antics. "Well I don't see why not. Alright you have my permission. Now you may leave."

Outside the Kuchiki Manor, the violet eyed girl was about to give her strawberry blonde friend frostbite for life. "What in the hell were you thinking? Why did you just lie to Nii-sama?"

Matsumoto tried to calm her ice zanpakuto wielding friend down. "I had to. If I told your brother that I wanted you to come and help rescue Hinamori-chan he would have tried to kill me for suggesting such a thing and would have definitely sad no."

"You know I would have said yes if you two just would told me the truth", a familiar voice said. Rukia and Rangiku slowly turned around to see Byakuya towering over them. Chills ran down the girls' spines.

"I'm not happy that you guys lied, but at least it was for a good cause. Rukia you can go help Hitsugaya-Taicho and the others with their rescue mission. I will be going as well because he's my friend too. Also he could use all the help he could get right now." The thought of Hitsugaya Toshiro and Kuchiki Byakuya, the coldest and heartless taichos in the entire Soul Society made the violet eyed brunette and the crystal eyed strawberry blonde stop and stare at him.

_{In Huecho Mundo}_

"Tsubasa", Momo called out.

"What is now, Hinamori-san?" the green haired arancar asked looking very annoyed. This was the third time our sweet peach has woken him up from his well-deserved nap.

The sweet peach asked, "Do you know how long I'm going to be here?"

"As long as Kuroki-sama says so", he answered. _Does this girl ever sleep, the pale skinned arancar thought._

"Why do serve him?", she said. Tsubasa looked over at his prisoner. Just an hour ago he was threatening her life, while she was mouthing off to him. Now she was questioning his loyalty to Kuroki Karitoriki. What was up with this chick?

He narrowed his pale yellow eyes and said, "I'm not answering that."

Usually Momo was very patient with people, but Tsubasa had a bad way of getting under her skin. Damn him for being so much like Ichimaru. "Why not? It's a simple question. Plus, you have to have a reason to serve Kuroki."

The green haired arancar hissed, "Like I said earlier, there are some things that are not your concern. That includes why and who I respect and serve."

She huffed, "Fin, be that way. I just wanted to entertain myself." And with that Hinamori turned her back to him.

"Why don't you sing a song. Find some other way to entertain yourself instead of trying to escape and questioning my loyalty."

Tsubasa was soon hummed to sleep by the sweet tune of Konna ni Chikaku de. While he slept, little did he know that his sweet sounding prisoner had bound him with kido. With a sneaky smile placed on her lips, the clever Hinamori Momo quietly slipped out the room.

The sweet peach had just made it to the end of hall when a hand reached out and grabbed her. "And where do you think you're going, Hinamori-kun?" an eerie voice chuckle.

**A/N: Please don't hate me for giving you guys another cliff hanger. I know it kills, but right now you are just going to have to deal with it. Also, please no flames! **

**Ja Ne!**


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Please, don't be mad for such another late review. It's just that I've been very busy lately and I couldn't really get to a computer. Also my idiotic teachers gave me summers packets. Man, I really hate my school. Well I know one thing and that's that I'm not doing a damn thing. I'll kinda be like The Lazy Song cause this summer I don't feel like doing anything. All right, without further ado here is chapter ten.

_Chapter Ten_

Her breath hitched in her throat. The hand that had clutched onto her neck had pinned her against the stone cold wall. She squirmed, trying to break out of his grasp as he spoke. "And where do you think you're going, Hinamori-kun?" the stubborn glared at him and was determined to stay silent. "Ah, it seems like you are not a girl of many words today. Funny how you were kicking and screaming for me to let you go when I was dragging you through the gartana a few days ago. But your pathetic friends must be worried about you, ne Hinamori. Especially that Hitsugaya kid, but don't worry." Her eyes widen at her childhood friend's name. Karitoriki chuckled, "They'll be coming for you soon and I will make sure they all die a slow, painful death. And you will get watch the all suffer." Oh yes, Kuroki Karitoriki was one sick son of a bitch that would do anything at any costs to get what he wanted.

Hinamori glared in disgust at Kuroki. "You bastard!" she cried out. Then she bit down hard on his arm. Karitoriki stifled his cries and narrowed his eyes at his prisoner. Now there was a bleeding, three-inch gash in his arm from her sharp incisors. "Ah, I feisty one. You sure have one strong will…. I will give you that. But sooner or later I will break you." The evil arancar slammed her against the wall again. The sweet peach winced in pain as Karitoriki gave her a sickening smile. Then he declawed his hand from Hinamori's neck and let her drop to the ground.

Now was Momo's chance. She yelled, "Bakudo No Shi: Hariwana! Hado No San-Ju-Ichi: Shakkaho!" Lucky for her Kuroki was to slow. She smirked thinking that she had won. Oh, but the brown eyed brunette was terribly wrong. Oh, so very wrong. When the smoke cleared, the sweet peach gasped and saw that her kido did almost no damage to Karitoriki_. Dammit, my reiastsu is still too weak, she thought. I should have never used so much energy bounding Tsubasa. _

_Tobiume: Momo, watch out!_

Hinamori: Nada-

But it was too late. Aizen's merciless creation had driven his zanpakuto into her. Blood ran down her mouth and stained her Shinigami robes. Hinamori looked up and saw the bastard's sinister smile before falling to the ground with a sickening thud. "Shiro-chan," she murmured softly before the darkness engulfed her.

"Ah…, how sweet. She can sill think of that little, white haired brat at the brink of death," he chuckled with a devilish smirk.

Kuroki turned and made his way back down the hall. When the arancar reached the end of the hall he discovered his sleeping, kido bound second in command.

The master yelled into the green haired arancar's ear, "Oi, Tsubasa. Tsubasa! Wake the hell up you dumbass!" His efforts were useless. Karitoriki sighed, took the stealth of his sword, and hit Tsubasa over the head with it to supposedly "resurrect" him from his kido-induced coma.

"Owwwwwww!" the pale skinned arancar hissed while he clutched his throbbing little head. "Just what in the hell do you think you're- K-K-K-Kuroki-sama!" _Oh shit the yellow eyed arancar thought. Anata neji! I. Am. So. Screwed!_

Kuroki was fuming made at his stuttering servant. "Baka!" The master yelled as he hit the poor greened haired arancar with his stealth again. "How in the hell did you let her bound you with kido?" How I ever picked such an idiot to be my second in command I will never know, Karitoki thought. You know what, I should have picked Nakamura Rin instead of this clown. But I guess its too late because he's dead.

Tsubasa pleaded for his life. "G-Gomenasai, Kuroki-sama. It will never happen again. Just please don't kill me!"

"Quit whining, you blubbering fool. I'm not going to kill you this time, but I swear if it happens I will make you suffer a fate worse than death. Now go get the girl!"

The green haired second command ran down the hallway and hiked the unconscious Hinamori over his shoulder. "Um…, do you me to let her bleed out or something?", he questioned his master.

"I really don't care what you do with her, but just make sure she doesn't die. I still need that Hitsugaya kid to come because if she's dead then my plan will be incomplete. I need both of those brats alive for the time being for it to work."

The pale skinned arancar asked quietly, "What do you intend to do with Hinamori and Hitsugaya, Kuroki-sama?"

"There are some things that are not your concern, Tsubasa." And with that Karitoriki left his dazed and confused servant at the end of the hall and went back to his chambers.

"Mataku", Tsubasa sighed. "I swear this girl will be the death of me." He walked back to the sweet peach's cell to heal her.

_{In The Tenth Division}_

"Alright, is everyone here?", Toshiro asked. Today was the day he and his team of Shinigami and zanpakuto going to the human world to train and Urahara had a gartana set up that day.

His fuku-taicho said, "Ne Taicho, maybe you should call roll to make sure everyone's here."

Hitsugaya sighed, "Fine."

"Ikkaku"

"Here."

"Kuchiki"

"Here."

"Kuchiki-Taicho"

"Here."

"Hisagi"

"Here."

"Shusui"

"Here."

"Ukitake"

"Here, younger Shiro." The chibi-taicho's eye started twitching as he the older Shiro an icy glare. Basically it said, "Don't call me that old man."

"K- Oi Matsumoto, come here."

"Nada Taicho?", the strawberry blonde asked.

He whispered angrily, "Why in the hell is Kira on this list?" Apparently, Toshiro doesn't really like Kira. He has never liked the blonde, insecure, emo Third Division fuku-taicho even before he tried to attack Momo after she tried to kill Ichimaru-Taicho. Mostly because Izuru has had a huge crush on Hinamori since their days in the Shinigami Academy. It really pissed the little, white haired kid off, especially when that stuttering fool tried to ask her out last year. Luckily, the poor emo kid never got the chance because the sweet peach was called for an emergency SWA{Shinigami Women's Association} meeting. If Kira had, the things Toshiro would do to him would be unthinkable. Hitsugaya Toshiro would make Izuru Kira's life a living hell.

" I know you don't like Kira and that you're pretty pissed off, especially after what he did last year,{yes, Matsumoto knows because news spreads fast throughout the divisions and she bribed Yachiru to spy on them} but we could really use all the help we can get right now," Rangiku whispered back to her taicho.

The stubborn Tenth Division Taicho mumbled, "Fine, but only because we need the help. But I swear if he does anything I do not see fit to, I will {colorful word} kill him!"

The crystal eyed fuku-taicho gasped, "Taicho, watch your language!"

"It's my mouth, so I'll do as I damn well please." The blue eyed taicho and fuku-taicho turned back to the crowd of Shinigami and zanpakuto in the office.

Toshiro hissed in an icy tone, "Kira"

"H-Here," the emo kid stuttered. You could practically here the fear in his voice. When a grudge holding, ice zanpakuto wielding, little, white haired kid that has an uncontrollable amount of icy reiastsu and that is the reincarnation of the Heavenly Guardian is hissing at you and you know that he hates you and would make you suffer a fate worse than death if you even laid a hand of his precious peach, be afraid. Be very afraid Izuru Kira. Your life may end soon.

"Kurosaki"

"Here."

"Abari"

"Here."

"Sanjin"

"Here."

"Yamada" _{A/N: Yes, Hana-chan is coming because we need a medical Shinigami on board}._

"Here."

"Kotetsu" _{A/N: Isane is here to help Hana- chan out because he's a very clumsy seventh seat}._

"Alright, that seems like everyone," the young, white haired taicho sighed. Even though his team wasn't much, it's all he's got.

Rangiku suddenly asked, "Ano…. where's Neko-chan and Kazeshini?" Everyone looked around to see that the loudmouth ash cat and the sneaky reaper were nowhere to be found.

"Maybe there in your room trying to steal your sake again," the kori ryu answer.

"Demo, I drunk all my sake two days ago."

Hisagi interrupted, "You don't think they're…" He moved his eyes back and forth in suspicion. _Haha, the spiky haired fuku-taicho thought. Looks like somebody is getting laid tonight. Lucky little bastard! _

"We're wasting time just standing here. Let's go get 'em," Toshiro fumed. {Here's another thing that the Tenth Division Taicho and the kori ryu have in common. They are both extremely impatient}.

The strawberry blonde said quickly, "Ano, Taicho you might not want to come."

"And why not?" Hitsugaya asked with hints of irritation in his voice.

"It might not be the most appropriate situation happening in there."

"Appropriate? Matsumoto, what the hell are you talking about?" _Oh my god, she thought. For a genius, Taicho is really slow when it comes to __those __types of topics._

"Well it wouldn't be bad for him to get some experience," Hisagi insisted.

"Hisagi! Now that's just down right dirty. What experience does he need? Taicho is barely a teenager!

"Hey!"

Finally, Hyorinmaru lost his temper with the three bickering bakayaros. He sighed heavily and fixed his crimson gaze on them. "Come on, you three. We haven't got all day now." The impatient kori ryu pushed all three of them out the door and down the hall. Soon they all made it all the way to Rangiku's room.

"Oi, baka ryu, was that really necessary?" the young master asked.

"Yes, it was. And now that we're here let's find Haineko and Kazeshini." As soon as they opened the door Toshiro, Hyorinmaru, Hisagi, and Rangiku saw the ash cat and the reaper intensely making out on the futon. These two lovebirds quickly separated when they saw their Shinigami and zanpakuto friends gaping at them.

"What. The. Hell?" the kori ryu and the two fuku-taichos said in unison. Unfortunately, the little white haired taicho stayed silent.

"What are you guys doing here?" Neko-chan asked. The poor ash cat's face was a deep shade of pink just like the reapers.

The Tenth Division fuku-taicho yelled, "Us? Why are making out with Kazeshini in my room?" Matsumoto was definitely not a force to be reckoning with at this point and time.

"Um….. guys, I think there's something wrong with Hitsugaya-Taicho," the dark haired Shinigami said interrupting them. He waved his hand in front of the dazed, turquoise-eyed taicho. Hitsugaya made no reaction.

"Taicho, daijobou?" Ran shook him back and forth, but he still made no reaction. Not a peep. "Hyorinmaru, what's wrong with him?"

"The hell should I know. What those two did", the kori ryu pointed to Haineko and Kazeshini, "probably scarred him for life."

"Shimada! What are we going to do?" The strawberry blonde was practically pulling her hair out. "This is just great. Taicho is now scarred for life because you two bakayaros decided to get horny instead of coming to the meeting," she hissed. Her crystal blue eyes were shooting daggers at the cowering couple in the corner. The ash cat and the reaper were too terrified to speak against the reiastsu flaring fuku-taicho.

Finally, Kazeshini gathered up the courage to speak. "Maybe we should show him a photo of you know who to wake him up from his catatonic state."

"Anyone got any pictures?" Haineko asked.

"I do," the kori ryu called out. Everyone gaped at him in surprise. "Okay, the reason why I have this picture is because I used to tease him with it all the time when he was just starting out as a Shinigami." It was a picture of Toshiro and Momo when they were little kids.

"Kawaii! Taicho and Hina-chan looked so cute when they were little. It seems likes the sweet, little boy has be replaced by a cold, workaholic taicho."

"Ano, Rangiku, maybe we shouldn't be teasing him in his scarred state," Hisagi said. The last thing he wanted to do is get frostbite from a pint-sized taicho.

"Demo it might get him out of his scarred and dazed state," the strawberry blonde insisted. Plus, it would give her a chance to make fun of him for a while.

"I got one," Hyorinmaru suddenly said. "Ne _Shiro-chan_, you're still as short as ever. Hinamori is almost all grown up, while you are still just a whiney little brat. Are you really going to stand there and let Kira take her? Let that fool touch her, hug her, and kiss here. **Even let him go all the way with Hinamori-chan." **That did it. That baka kori ryu had pushed Hitsugaya's buttons too far. If there's one thing that Shiro-chan hates more than being called cute _{A/N: Which is the understatement of the year. He's adorable, hot irresistible, and list goes on and on for all you Hitsugaya lovers} _and short, its if anyone talks about Kira hooking up with _his_ Hinamori.

"HYORINMARU! Matsumoto! Haineko! Hisagi! Kazeshini!" the chibi-taicho bellowed. _Oh shit, they all thought. We are so {colorful word} screwed. _The group ran out the room to avoid Toshiro's raff. Oh, they were so unlucky. He was small, but fast and quickly gaining on them.

Soon Neko-chan, Ran-chan, Kaze-kun, Hisagi-san, and Hyorinmaru-san made it back to the turquoise-eyed boy's office. "Where the hell have you guys been?," Ichigo yelled. Apparently, the orange haired strawberry was not good with patience either.

"Nowhere," they all said quickly. Now the other Shinigami and zanpakuto were giving them strange looks.

"Nowhere? You guys have been gone for twenty minutes," Ikkaku said. Another impatient bakayaro.

Kazeshini and Hisagi confessed, "Okay, we were running away from Hitsugaya-Taicho because he's trying to kill us." _Damn snitches, the strawberry blonde, kori ryu, and ash cat thought._

"And why is that?" Ruche asked.

Ran-chan and Neko-chan pointed to the ice dragon and yelled, "Hyorinmaru went too far!"

"No I didn't!," he yelled back. They were so not putting all the blame on him.

Hisagi added, "If it weren't for you, we wouldn't be in this predicament."

"Ah, no. We would not be in this predicament if Haineko and Kazeshini weren't making out in Matsumoto's room instead of coming to the meeting. My master witnessed that which lead him to be in a dazed and unresponsive state, which I had to go through drastic measures to get him out of." All the Shinigami and zanpakuto gasped. They all turned to gape at the ash cat and the reaper cowering in the corner.

The lovebirds yelled back, "Its not entirely our-" They were cut off when Toshiro burst into the room. He was tired from running and had the intent to kill in his now haunting, turquoise eyes. When the chibi-taicho spotted his teasers, the room dropped sixteen degrees. Everyone shivered in discomfort, while Hyorinmaru, Rangiku, and Hisagi ran to the spot where Haineko and Kazeshini were. They all cowered in fear{well, not so much Hyorinmaru because that's his master but the kori ryu is also like a mentor to Hitsugaya. Over all, Hyorinmaru has the utmost respect for Toshiro}.

"Everyone out, except you five." Once the others were out of his office the icy taicho froze the door shut. The five troublemakers stayed silent, awaiting their cruel fates from Hitsugaya.

"Hisagi, you will be doing all of the Fourth Division's laundry for the next six weeks." _Dammit, I really got myself into a real mess this time, the dark haired drinker thought. I really got to stop drinking with Matsumoto-san._

"Hai, Hitsugaya-Taicho."

"Haineko and Kazeshini, you two will be Yachiru's servant for the next two months." _Shimada, the two lovebirds thought. Why Yachiru of all people?_

"Hai, Hitsugaya-taicho."

With a devilish smirk on his face, Toshiro's gaze drifted towards the worst of the bunch. "And last but not least, Matsumoto and Hyorinmaru. What to do with you two?"

"You could just forget the whole thing," his strawberry blonde fuku-taicho pleaded nervously.

"Ah, no. I will never forget what you two said. First of all, Matsumoto, I am not cute, nor sweet. Secondly, Hyorinmaru, the second that sniveling idiot even thought of laying a hand on Hinamori he would never see the light of day again."

The kori ryu joked. "You sure are overprotective, ne Toshiro."

Hitsugaya snarled, "Zip it. Now, I was only going to give you and Matsumoto only six weeks of doing all of the divisions paperwork, but since you made that rude remark, you two will be doing all the divisions paperwork for ten weeks." The strawberry blonde drinker glared, shooting daggers at her troublemaking partner in crime. In his response, Hyorinmaru sent Rangiku an apologetic glance.

Toshiro's fuku-taicho and zanpakuto groaned, "Hai, Taicho. Hai, Toshiro."

The little, white haired devil turned to the Ninth Division fuku-taicho. "Hisagi do you mind breaking down the door?"

Haineko asked, "Ne, Hitsugaya-Taicho why don't you just unfreeze it?"

He sighed and said, "Who said I could unfreeze things?" the ash cat, the reaper, the strawberry blonde, and the dark haired drinker stared at the chibi dumbfounded.

"Damn you, Toshiro! Do I have to do everything around here?," the kori ryu snapped. Hyorinmaru placed his hand on the door and within seconds it thawed out.

"Choto mate, how come you can do that, but I can't?," Hitsugaya asked with hints of annoyance in his voice.

The kori ryu fixed his crimson gaze on his young master. "Unlike you, I have completely mastered the powers of the Heavenly Guardian."

Hitsugaya's turquoise eyes started to brighten with excitement. "Will you teach me."

"In due time, my young master. In due time. I will only teach you if you take away everyone's punishments." _Go Hyorinmaru!, the others thought._

"Fine," he grumbled, "but I will fine a way to get you guys back."

Once outside the young, spiky haired taicho called, "Let's go." Everyone filed out of the Tenth Division and made their way to the gartana that led to the world of the living.

Suddenly, a familiar voice that many have tried to forget called out. "Mate!" Speak of the devil. With his usual fox faced grin plastered on his face, the grey haired man made his way towards the group.

_{Back To Hinamori In Huecho Mundo}_

The sweet peach was awaken by an ear shattering noise. She looked up and saw that Tsubasa had once again fallen out of his seat. "Ouch," he cried. "I either need a better job or they need softer floors." The sleep arancar looked over at his prisoner's cell and saw that her brown eyes were boring into his own. "Ah, Hinamori-san, seems like ya finally decided to wake up." He gave her his usual snake like smile.

Hinamori sneered at him. She always hated that creepy smile of his. It reminded her so much of him. "You know who you remind me of?"

"Who?"

"Ichimaru Gin. The former Third Division taicho." She spat his name like poison.

He nodded, "Oh, that guy." The brown-eyed brunette's eyes widen in shock. "Wait, you know him?"

The pale skinned second in command sighed. "Well, I never actually met the guy. A lot of people said I had his personality, but I couldn't really tell, ya know."

She said, "I guess. Also where's that bastard you work for and where did I get all these bandages?" Her warden could see the fire burning in her eyes, wanting revenge_{A/N: I know. I know. It's very unHinamori-like of her wanting to get revenge, but hey I got to spice it up a bit}. _

Tsubasa ran his fingers through his unruly, green hair. "Kuroki-sama went back to his chambers after he was done with you. the reason why you are covered in bandages is because I healed your injuries."

Momo started to eye Tsubasa suspiciously. Since when did this sly and sneaky arancar become kind and caring. "Naze?," she asked quietly. "Why did you help me?"

He answered quickly, "It's not like it was my choice. Kuroki-sama wants you alive for the time being and I was just following orders."

_The Green Haired Arancar's Zanpakuto: Wow, you are a terrible liar._

Tsubasa: Shut up, Yoru. What do you know?

_Yoru: Well, I know that you absolutely hat Kuroki and that you really want to help this girl. _

Tsubasa: I would be nothing without Kuroki-sama. Of all people, I thought you would know that.

_Yoru: Do you really, truly think she deserves to die?_

Tsubasa: How do you know Kuroki-sama won't keep her alive to toy with the lives of those Shinigami.

_Yoru: You really have no idea what Kuroki has in store for Hinamori, do you?_

Tsubasa: What secrets are you keeping from me, Kusoyoruneko?

_Yoru: Oi! Oi! Oi! You know hate being called that._

Tsubasa: Kusoyoruneko! Kusoyoruneko! Kusoyoruneko!

_Yoru: Stop it! My name is Yoru, not Kusoyoruneko. _

Tsubasa: Then tell me what secrets you are keeping from me, Kusoyoruneko.

_Yoru: {anime vein pops up on his forehead} If you keep calling me that I won't tell you a damn thing._

Tsubasa: Yokata. Yokata.

_Yoru: …_

Tsubasa: So what's Kuroki-sama's plan?

_Yoru: Ano…, I don't know. I was kinda just messing with ya._

Tsubasa: Baka Yoru!

_Yoru: Stop yelling! I have sensitive hears, ya know._

Tsubasa: BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!

_Yoru: Ja, Tsubasa._

Tsubasa: Oi, Yoru! Come back. YORU!

"Tsubasa," the sweet peach said softly.

The pale, yellow-eyed arancar answered, "Nada?"

"Arigato."

"Whatever." Inside Tsubasa's head, {in a hidden and secluded where his master can't find him} Yoru could see that his dimwitted master was finally starting to have a change of heart.

_{Back To Hitsugaya}_

Toshiro and the others could see him making his way towards them. The foxed-faced grin he had plastered on his face made the white haired boy sneer in disgust at him. Just what in the hell was he doing here?

"Ichimaru" Hitsugaya hissed.

The grey haired man said cheerfully, "Hiya, chibi-taicho. Hiya, Ran." Toshiro's stone cold glare deepen, while Rangiku's eyes were downcast as if she was avoiding both her taicho and Gin. Hitsugaya pulled Matsumoto and Ichimaru away from the wandering eyes of the group.

"Who let you out of prison?," Toshiro snarled.

The foxed-faced ex-prisoner just simply smiled. "Ara, Yamamoto and Central 46 finally decided wha ta do with me. They said that they were gonna let me live cause I double crossed Aizen and to atone for my crimes I have to start acting as the Third Division taicho. It's only for a short trial time to see if I'm worthy of still being apart of the Gotei 13."

"Demo, Gin, why are you here?," the strawberry blonde asked quietly. Her eyes were closed , fighting back tears {mainly because Soutaicho and Central 46 let Ichimaru live} while her hands were balled in small fists.

Gin's smile faded completely. He could just see from the tone in her voice that she was yearning for an answer. And when he saw that look on her pained face, he thought he'd just die. "I came to ask for you and Hitsugaya-taicho's forgiveness."

For a while none of them spoke. In shock of what was said, Toshiro and Rangiku were dead silent. Gin, however, just stared at them with those pleading blue eyes of his. Hoping that Ran-chan would forgive him for the terrible things he had done. He also wanted the chibi-taicho to forgive him because he really didn't want Toshiro to hold a grudge over his head forever. Sure, Toshiro would never kill him, due to Rangiku's sake, but he sure as hell didn't want to end up like Kira. No one ever wanted to be in that situation.

"Ichimaru," Hitsugaya said slowly. "You have done many unforgivable things during the past several months, but I am no fool. I saw your actions during that unfaithful day. You double-crossed Aizen in order to protect Matsumoto. I respect you for that." A sigh of help? "I don't trust you just yet, though. I already know too well that Matsumoto has forgiven you. Ichimaru, you may have my forgiveness, but not my trust." Rangiku gasped. She never thought in million years that Toshiro would ever forgive Gin.

The strawberry blonde whipped a stray tear from her eye. "Arigato, Taicho"

_But can Ichimaru really be trusted?_

**A/N: That was about 2 and ½ chapters all rolled into one. Please don't hate me for the twist but your answers and ideas will be read and thought about. Flames will be used to make onigari! **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Ah, it seems like the chapters keep on rolling in. Well for me, anyway. I had a little bit of writer's block, but with the help of my other BLEACH loving pal, I finally came up with something. Thanks for the reviews and you can thank both me and DD for this one. One big thing to remember: it's very hard to write chapters, while watching Big Brother 13 {for all of you that don't know what Big Brother is, shame on you!}.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own BLEACH, but if I did their would be a lot more romance, cause I hate that it has no romance. Why, Tite Kubo! Why are you holding out of me? Why!**

_**Training Day**_

"Oi, Yoruichi-san. C-Choto mate. Iye!"

"Get back here and quit being a wuss unless you want to get flashed again!"

"Iyeda, Yoruichi-san! Anything, but that!"

"Seems like Renji's gettin' the crap beaten out of him, ne Ran-chan." Yes, Gin came. He wants to earn Hitsugaya's trust, after all. The best way to do it would be helping him rescue Hinamori. Even if it means getting thrown in jail for it or possibly be put up for execution if Yamamoto ever found out. _{A/N: Let's just hope that the old geezer sleeps through the whole ordeal}. _

The strawberry blonde suddenly grabbed Ichimaru by the collar of his shirt. "Hey, you said you were going to help me go shopping today. Just because you're out of jail doesn't mean you are off the hook yet, mister."

"Demo, Ran, we're suppose to stay here and train. Chibi-taicho might get mad if we leave." The Third Division taicho really didn't want to carry all of those bags. Matsumoto could shop non-stop for hours on end. Who knew spending time with your girlfriend could lead to hell on earth?

The fuku-taicho insisted, "Taicho won't mind if we take a little break. Now, come one. The Black Lilly _{A/N: Totally random store name, I made it up on the spot.}_ is having a fifty percent off sale and I've been dying to get this really cute dress. So I want to get there before it is gone. Also be ready fight cause the girls that shop there can get real nasty at sales." Rangiku continued to drag Gin down the street. _Man, I hope Ran-chan doesn't keep me out here all day, the grey haired man thought. Well, it would be nice what she __looked__ like in the dress. And I do enjoy a good cat fight. _ His usual, devilish foxed-face grin appeared on his face. This was going to be a long day.

_{Urahara Shop}_

Ichigo finally was making his way to the Urahara Shop. He had to pry his obsessed sister, Karin, off of him. She was begging for him to let her go with him so she could see Toshiro. Ichigo, personally, didn't see what his sister saw in the cold, harsh, icy, uncaring, stubborn, heartless, workaholic, and little, bad tempered chibi _{A/N: This is just what Ichigo thinks of Hitsugaya because the kid always has had an icy wall built around him, never letting anyone in}, _but it was her creepy fetish. Kurosaki finally got his dad who, after a lot of convincing, had to bind her with kido. The strawberry slid the screen door open and yelled, "Oi, Urahara-!" He was silenced when Rukia punched him in the cheek.

He winced while rubbing his bruised cheek. "Midget, what the hell!"

That comment earned him a punch in his left cheek. "Shut up, baka strawberry. And I'm not a midget!"

"Then why'd you punch me?," he yelled back at her. Here we go again with their childless arguments.

The violet eyed Shinigami sighed and pointed to the corner of the room. Kurosaki asked, "What the heck is Toshiro doing. I thought he was supposed to be training."

Kuchiki rolled her violet eyes in annoyance. "He _is _training, you idiot. Hitsugaya-Taicho is training in his inner world with his zanpakuto. He's trying to master the powers of the Heavenly Guardian and perfect his bankai."

"So why do I have to be quiet? If the chibi is in his "inner world" then he shouldn't be able to me."

"Kurosaki," a cold, icy voice hissed. The baka strawberry slowly turned to meet a pair of piercing, crimson, red eyes. It was like he was growling at him.

Ichigo stuttered, "A-Ano, T-Toshiro, what's up with your eyes and your voice." _Okay, the substitute Shinigami thought. Who is this weird Toshiro impersonator? It can't be a mod soul because they don't make your eyes change colors and he is still in his haori and Shinigami robes. Plus, Rukia said he was in his inner world, training with his zanpakuto. Just what in the hell is going on here? _

"I'm not Toshiro and don't call him shorty," the imposter said calmly. Unaware that brown eyed and violet eyed teens were kind of freaking out about the whole situation.

The chappy loving Shinigami yelled, "Who are you and what have you done with Hitsugaya-Taicho!"

His crimson gaze softens a bit as he noticed that two teens were unaware of what the white haired boy had done. _Baka, Toshiro, he thought. Would it kill you to tell people what you are doing and where you are from time to time. I guess I shouldn't be too hard on the kid with all he's been through._

Unfortunately, the impersonator hadn't been paying attention for some time now. He had yet to notice that the two Shinigami were had there zanpakutos pointed at his neck. "Answer us now, you imposter!"

He held his hands up in defense. "Calm down, you guys. It's only me, Hyorinmaru."

"How do we know you're not lying?," the violet eyed brunette said harshly. With all the crap that has been going on the past several weeks, it is hard to know which side someone was on and who to trust.

The kori ryu stated firmly," Quit messing around. Toshiro is my wielder and I'm his zanpakuto."

Ichigo says, "Prove it."

"Toshiro grew up in District 1 with Hinamori Momo and his grandmother. He entered and graduated from the Shinigami Academy at a young age. He's the youngest person ever to become a taicho. He tried to kill Aizen and Ichimaru. Toshiro doesn't drink. He hates be called short, cute and Shiro-chan. He likes to be called Hitsugaya-Taicho, but he only likes to be called…" Hyorinmaru trailed off.

The strawberry asked, "He only likes to be called what?"

"He would kill me if I told you," the kori ryu said nervously. _No, he'd torture me until he was as old as me if I told one of his secrets, the crimson eyed ryu thought._

The young noble lowered her zanpakuto. "Come on, Ichigo. He practically told us Hitsugaya-Taicho's life story. I think this is the real Hyorinmaru." The kori ryu gave a small sigh of relief.

"Not so fast, Rukia. I want to know what he was going to say. Plus, I don't think that Toshiro would be happy if Hyorinmaru was running around, messing up his body." The orange haired strawberry smirked while Hitsugaya's zanpakuto's sweat dropped.

The kori ryu sighed, knowing that this was going to have a terrible outcome in the long run. "Alright, but you guys have to promise not to tell anyone because if you do he will kill me, you guys, and everyone you two told."

"Get on with it, already," the unseated Shinigami huffed. Even Rukia wanted to know one of the white haired devil's secrets. Since Hitsugaya always had his icy defenses up and never did tell anyone anything about his personal life, it would be nice to know just something more than the basics.

The taller teen insisted, "Come on, were not going tell anyone. We promise. Right, Rukia."

"Yeah, sure. We promise." The sneaky, chappy lover had her fingers crossed. _I am so telling Matsumoto-san when she gets back, the violet eyed brunette thought. She'll never know what hit her. Neither will the Shinigami Newsletter._

"Toshiro, surprisingly, actually likes being called Shiro-chan. Not by Ukitake and the others, but by Hinamori. She came up with the nickname. He would never admit that he actually likes the nickname to her, much less anyone else. The only reason why Toshiro lets Hinamori call him that is because he-," Hyorinmaru started. The kori ryu was silenced by an unknown force as his eyes went dull and cold.

"Oi, Hyorinmaru!," the brown eyed strawberry yelled.

The petite Shinigami waved her small hand in front of the unresponsive baka kori ryu. "Is he okay?"

Suddenly, the chibi blinked and the two older Shinigami noticed that this time his eyes were turquoise instead of crimson. _We are so screwed, the orange haired strawberry and the young noble thought. Not as screwed as Hyorinmaru, but still. _

Toshiro stood up and yelled, "Hyorinmaru, get out here, right now!" The poor kori materialized himself, meeting his cruel fate.

_{Back To Gin And Rangiku}_

Ichimaru had been slaving for hours helping the strawberry blond shopaholic shop. He was practically up to his neck in clothes and shoes. "Ran-chan, can we please go home," the poor, light blue eyed taicho pleaded. _How the hell did I agree to this, he thought. _

"Quit whining. We only have to go to a few more shops," the strawberry blonde fuku-taicho said.

Ichimaru yelled over the tens of hundreds bags he was carrying, "You said that two hours ago! Ran, my arms are killing me!"

Matsumoto said in a seductive tone, "Gin….., we're here." They had finally made it to The Black Lily. After what had seemed like centuries of searching, they had finally arrived at their final destination.

Once inside, the strawberry blonde drinker began her frantic search for her dress. After twelve and a halve minutes of searching it seemed like all hope was lost. Then she spotted it. Rangiku ran to the other side of the room and grabbed it. Unfortunately, another pair of hand latched onto the dress at the exact same time. Too bad this was a one of a kind dress and that there weren't any copies of it.

Rangiku said politely {practically lying through her teeth}, "Excuse me miss, but I was here first."

"Sorry to burst your bubble honey, but saw the dress first," the other woman stated firmly.

"No, I did."

"No, I did."

"No, I did."

"No, I did."

"No, I did."

"Listen lady, do you even know who I am?," the woman rudely replied.

"I really don't give a damn who you are, you old hag!," the strawberry blonde huffed.

The woman gasped. "For your information, I only happen to twenty-eight and I'm the Prime Minister's daughter. Now give me the damn dress. She pulled it in her direction.

"Like I'm giving up this dress to some spoiled brat," Rangiku pulled it back in her direction. The two women continued to play tug go war with the priceless, one of a kind dress.

It was nearly ripping at the seams when Gin interjected, "Ladies. Ladies. We can handle this in a very mature, adult way." The two shopaholics spent him an icy glare that said, "Stay out of this!"

Gin, thankfully, was unfazed by them. "Alright," he started. "How about we flip a coin so we can settle this once and for all. Ran-chan gets heads and um…- wait what's your name again?"

"Tanaka Megumi," the rich kid said.

"Okay. And Tanaka-san gets tails." The grey haired taicho flipped the coin and it successfully landed on heads. Score one for Matsumoto.

The strawberry pointed to the door. "Get to steppin' and don't let the door hit you on the way out." Megumi trudged out of The Black Lily mutter a long string of curses as she headed over to the next boutique.

The fuku-taicho turned to savior. "Arigato Gin! Now its time to try on this dress." She held it up for him to see. It was a low cut, short, strapless, tight fiery red dress with black lace trimming. Not to mention extremely revealing. The thought of seeing _his_ Ran-chan in that dress almost made him drool.

Soon the two were making their way to back of the store. Ichimaru ways right behind Rangiku, making his way into the dressing room, when a hand grabbed the collar of his shirt. He looked back and saw the sales clerk tugging on his shirt.

His foxed-faced grin faded at the site of her. "Can I help you with something?" Just why was this girl keeping him from his "destiny"?

"Sir, I am sorry, but you can't go in there," she replied.

"And why is that?"

The short sales clerk sighed heavily and pointed upward. "Didn't you read the sign? No guys allowed in the dressing rooms!"

_Damn you, Black Lily!_

_{Back To The Urahara Shop}_

"Baka ryu!," the chibi taicho yelled. He was definitely going to kill him for spilling his sacred secrets. How could the crimson eyed ryu betray his trust like that? Well, it was not the first time he's done this. At many times, it is hard to share a soul with this kori ryu.

Hyorinmaru gave his sincere apology. "Gomen, Toshiro, but they were threatening me." _Please, don't kill, he thought. Oh kami-sama, please don't let him kill me. I'm old, but I am not ready to die just yet._

"Just because you were being threatened, that does not give you an excuse to tell them just anything," Hitsugaya said harshly. His tone was sharp and unforgiving. The white haired boy's his stone cold gaze flickered towards the orange haired strawberry and the young noble.

Ichigo said nervously, "Yo, Toshiro. What's up." _Dumbass, Rukia thought. Would it kill him to call Hitsugaya-Taicho, Hitsugaya-Taicho? As if we aren't in enough trouble already._

"Kurosaki," Hitsugaya hissed in an icy tone. "Why are you trying to mess up my body? And for the hundredth time, it's Hitsugaya-Taicho."

Ichigo stutter, "A-Ano, we thought that you- I mean he was an imposter."

The chibi didn't look convinced. "So that gives you permission to start cutting up my body." His glare deepen and now the little white haired devil's turquoise irises were shooting daggers at the frighten strawberry. This was gonna get ugly pretty soon if _someone_ didn't do _something_ quick.

"Gomenasai, Hitsugaya-Taicho," the younger Kuchiki interjected quickly. "We didn't think that that was Hyorinmaru-san. We thought that you training with your zanpakuto in your inner world."

Toshiro sighed heavily. "Very well. I understand the circumstances. I guess I should have told you guys what I was doing." _Ha, the violet eyed chappy lover thought. Ichigo, you better be happy I saved your sorry ass!_

The substitute Shinigami said slowly, "To be exact, just what the hell were you doing?"

The kori ryu rolled his crimson red orbs. "Toshiro was in his inner world training with my asshole of a brother, Daigaren Hyorinmaru."

The turquoise eyed taicho looked up at his zanpakuto. "Oi, baka ryu, don't talk so poorly of your older brother."

Hyorinmaru just crossed his arms in defiance. "I can't help that he's an asshole, can I." Hitsugaya rolled his eyes and sighed heavily. It was no use trying to reason with Hyorinmaru about the outlook he had on his brother.

The young noble asked suddenly, "Ano, Hyorinmaru-san, why do you hate your older brother?" In his response, all she got was silence. This was weird to Kuchiki because she had the utmost respect and dedication to Byakuya Nii-sama.

Since the stubborn kori ryu was going to continue his childless ruse, the chibi-taicho took it upon himself to speak for Hyorinmaru. "Hyorinmaru is just jealous because Daigaren Hyorinmaru holds the secrets to unlocking the powers of the Heavenly Guardian. Plus, the baka ryu lost a hefty bet to him with my money last month and he swears that his brother cheated.

Hyorinmaru huffed, "I said I was sorry and told you that I was going to pay you back. Plus, you never do anything with your money. All you do is stash it and save it up. Never spending it for anything.

The chibi glared at his zanpakuto. _I'm saving it for something special, Bakayaro! _Anyway, he's helping me train, but as you can see, he is a very difficult adversary to work with." Ichigo and Rukia didn't notice before that Toshiro's clothes were slightly torn and that there were several bleeding gashes along his arms.

The orange haired strawberry's brown eyes widen in shock. "You okay, Toshiro? I can call Inoue for you if you want."

The chibi-taicho smirked at the thought that the loud and brash strawberry was concerned about his well being. "I'll be fine, but you might want get Yamada or Isane when I get back."

Rukia bid her farewell. "Ja ne, Hitsugaya-Taicho."

Just as Toshiro was about to return to his inner world, he turned and shot Ichigo a deadly glare with his haunting turquoise eyes. "Kurosaki," he hissed in an icy tone. "I swear if you ever call me short again, **I'll kill you**." And with chibi-taicho switched places with Hyorinmaru and went back to train with Daigaren Hyorinmaru.

The chappy loving Shinigami said nervously, "Ano…, Ichigo, I don't he was joking." Her saying that made chills run down the strawberry's spine.

The kori ryu chuckled, "I told you not to call my master shorty. Toshiro can be very sensitive when it comes to his height." _Sensitive, Kurosaki thought. I really don't see how threatening me equals to being sensitive!_

_{Huecho Mundo}_

"Hinamori-san," Tsubasa called out. Hinamori-san, wake up."

She asked while rubbing her tired, brown eyes, "Nada Tsubasa? I was trying to take a nap." _Damn him, the sweet peach thought. I was trying to sleep! What is it now?_

"I came to get you out of here and take you back to the Soul Society," the green haired arancar whispered.

_Yoru: {Pumping his little fists in the air} Yea! You for once took my advice. I knew you weren't that bad after all._

Tsubasa: Um…, Yoru, I'm kinda busy at the moment.

_Yoru: Ah, Gomen. Gomen. Demo, I'm glad you are doing the right thing._

Tsubasa: Yeah, whatever.

Momo narrowed her big brown eyes in suspicion. "Naze," she asked. "Why are you helping me escape?"

The pale skinned second in command sighed heavily. "You don't deserve this. You shouldn't be here, locked up in this cell. I realize that now. Well, to completely honest, I realized that with a little bit of Yoru's help."

"Who?" the sweet peach questioned. _Oh that's right, he thought. I never told her who Yoru was._

"He's my zanpakuto, but that's not important right now."

_Yoru: I hate you, Tsubasa! I swear the next time I see you, I'm gonna claw your eyes out!_

Tsubasa: Shut up, Yoru.

The green haired arancar continued. "What's important is getting you out of here." He unlocked the door a held his hand out for Hinamori. The brown eyed brunette inched away from his outstretched hand.

"How do I know that I can", she started. The sweet peach swallowed hard. "-trust you?" Trust was hard thing to come by around Momo. Ever since Aizen faked his death, trust had become a foreign word to her. Hinamori never wanted to let herself ever be naïve to trust the enemy ever again.

Tsubasa smirked slyly at his former prisoner. "Because, if I was truly evil, I would have killed you the second you caught my eye. But there was something telling me in the back of my mind that I should help you. Plus, I don't think I would have a clear conscious if I just stood here and let you die." Even though Momo was still a bit wary about the situation, she grabbed Tsubasa's outstretched hand.

Momo and Tsubasa were running through the halls of Los Noches. They were desperate to find an exit or at least a gartana to travel through to get to the Soul Society.

"I thought you knew this place inside out," the sweet peach yelled.

The pale skinned arancar panted, "Who…. Told…. You that?"

Hinamori replied, "I thought that you would at least know where the exit is since you work here!"

"I've only been working here for six months. Give me a damn break!"

"You'd think that six months would be enough to learn where stuff is!"

"I'm kind of forgetful, if you haven't noticed!"

"Yeah, no shit, Sherlock! How about next time you bring a damn map!"

"You act like I do this every damn day! How the hell was I suppose to know that I was gonna to map!"

"God, you're such an idiot! Bakayaro!"

They continued to bicker back and forth like children, completely forgetting the task ahead. They didn't even notice the familiar reiastsu that was lurking behind them. He raised his sword, slashed the green haired arancar from behind, and appeared in front of the sweet peach.

"Ah, Hinamori, it seems like you tried to escape once again, but this time you have an accomplish." They both glanced at the fallen second in command. "I don't know how you convinced Tsubasa to help you, but you sure did one hell of a job doing it."

She hissed, "What do you want from me, Kuroki?" He chuckled and grabbed her. Dragging her along into his sick, twisted game. Momo screamed, "Let me go you self-centered, bastard!"

Soon, Aizen's merciless creation and the brown brunette made it to his chambers. Hinamori looked around and that there was only a small box in the entire empty. _Is this really where he sleeps, she thought. _Karitoriki pushed her into she was in front of the box. "Open it!," Kuroki yelled.

She flinched and said hesitantly, " N-Naze?"

"Open the damn box!" Now Hinamori could feel his blade pressing against the back of her neck. She slowly opened the box to see a small, black, metal bracelet. The sweet peach held the bracelet up to get a better look at it , when a clamped over her mouth. Momo struggled to get out of his grasp, by kicking and biting him, until she finally lost consciousness. Karitoriki chuckled and placed the bracelet around her wrist. He whispered a short incantation and the bracelet started to glow and tighten itself around her wrist.

"Hinamori," Aizen's merciless creation said with a sinister smile.

She looked up at him with her cold, dead eyes. There was no spark left in her haze brown irises. "Nada _Kuroki-sama?" _Her voice was robotic.

"Your next mission is to **kill Hitsugaya Toshiro."**

"Hai, Kuroki-sama." _Shiro-chan, haiyaku. Onegai, Toshiro._

_{Hitsugaya's Inner World}_

The sound of clashing metal sliced the through the air. Tiny droplets of blood would taint the perfectly, white snow. The mist was thick and the metallic smell of fresh blood filled the air. Toshiro was fighting hard to defend himself and to stay alive. The baka ryu's elder brother was a tough opponent and to make matters worse he could barely see through the blizzard that was raging during the battle. Since Hitsugaya only caught glimpses of Daigaren Hyorinmaru in the distance, using his sight was definitely not an option. The chibi-taicho turned quickly to block the older ryu's attack.

"Good, you're getting quicker," he said. "Now it's time to take it up a notch." Daigaren Hyorinmaru sheathed his sword and now his crimson, red eyes _{A/N: I gave him crimson colored irises because I couldn't think of a different color at the time. Plus, maybe they should have the same eye color because they're brothers} _were boring into Toshiro turquoise ones.

The little white haired chibi asked, "Why are you putting your sword away? I still need to train more." Hints of annoyance could be could be heard in his voice, but the Tenth Division taicho was now a bit wary about the situation. _Great, Hitsugaya thought. Now what does Daigaren Hyorinmaru have in store for me now?_

The older ryu said firmly, "It's time for you to know the secret to use the Heavenly Guardian's powers at their full potential." The little white haired boy's eyes started to brighten with excitement. "I knew that the day was nearing as soon as I saw you on the battlefield on the day of the winter war. You were pushed far past your limitations that day and you were also taping into a little bit of the Heavenly Guardian's power. It is surprising that a body as small as yours could withstand such great pain and suffering." That little comment crushed a bit of the chibi's spirit. He can't help having a child like appearance and being short, can he? Plus the short jokes were kind of getting old. "Yet, you survived. The Heavenly Guardian's power is great and beyond compare. But it does have its risks." Toshiro avoided the elder ryu's crimson gaze for a split second. _Risks, the chibi thought. Why does there always have to a consequence to every action I make? _"The original Heavenly Guardian came close to reaching her full potential, but died trying. The power was too much for her to handle. Hitsugaya Yukina died protecting your grandmother and _your mother." _

Toshiro's eyes widen in shock. He had a mother. "M-My mother?" Hitsugaya had always thought that he had died and came to Soul Society like everyone else. To be exact, he didn't really know how he got to the Soul Society in the first place. "Is she- is my mother-"

The elder ryu's gaze dropped to the ground. "Sadly, no. Your mother, Yukiko, died the same day that Yukina-sama died. The villagers in the twenty-third district burned and tortured her to death because the village leader accused her of being a demon and for bringing her demon child into this world. Your grandmother, or Yukina-sama's dear old friend, thankfully escaped with her life and you. The reason why you two lived is because your mother would not tell them where she hid you. Yukiko knew that your life was too precious to be given up so soon. Yukina-sama, your great-great-great grandmother, knew you destined for greatness because it was very rare and unlikely for anyone to inherit her powers. Yukiko's dying wish was for Makoto {grandmother} to raise you as one of her own."

"Ah, but, your mother was beautiful, though. She had white hair, just like everyone else in your clan, but her eyes were brown instead of turquoise. It was rare for anyone in your clan to have brown eyes, but that's what made her so special. Your mother was very kind and caring person. She was also a loving mother. Never raising her voice at others or using any sharp, harsh tones like you do. I guess you inherited your stubbornness from Yukina-sama. Well, I guess that was what to be expected since you are a splitting image of my old master."

So many questions ran through Toshiro's head. Why didn't baa-chan tell him about his mother? His great-great-great grandmother? Did she hide his past from him because it was too painful of a tale to tell? Did Makoto think he couldn't handle the truth? Why did the village leader accuse his mother of being a demon? Why was he called a demon child? Was it because of his spiky, white hair, turquoise eyes or cold demeanor? Did the other children in the first district avoid him because they knew that he was born in the twenty-third district? Who was his father? That last question donned on him. The old ryu had yet to tell him who his father was.

"Ano, Daigaren Hyorinmaru, who was my father?," the chibi asked quietly.

"Your father," the elder ryu started. "Your father was a great man. Filled with hope, kindness, and compassion. He loved your mother very much. Unfortunately, one night he never came home. Your father was mugged and beaten to death by a pair of thieves. He never got to see you because Yukiko was only six months pregnant when he died. She mourned over your father's death, promising to never fall in love again and she kept that promise until the day she died. That man's name was Saito Mamoru."

"Now you know your past and your family's history. If you were to die while you were successfully using the Heavenly Guardian's powers the pain would be excruciating and unbearable. Usually when a soul dies she or he is reborn a human with no memory of their past life. You, unfortunately, are a different case. You would die, never to exist ever again. Hitsugaya Toshiro, are you really willing to risk everything for this girl, Hinamori Momo. Even if it means dying an excruciating, painful death and being erased from existence forever if you fail."

A wave a confidence washed over the small, white haired boy. He looked the elder kori ryu straight in the eye and said, "Hai. I'll do anything to get Momo back. All I want is for her to be safe, even if it means that I have to die in the process."

The old ryu said firmly, "Then you are ready." _He's just like his father, Daigaren Hyorinmaru thought. The compassion and kindness Toshiro has is hidden under a thick wall of ice, only meant for her eyes to see. This Hinamori Momo must be one very special girl. I just know he just has to succeed. If he doesn't, then all hope is lost. Oh, please don't let this fight be his last. He still has so much life and love to left to give._

**A/N: Wow. That is a lot of info to take in. Toshiro learning about his past, Momo being under the control of Karitoriki, Gin's dreams being brutally crushed, Ichigo and Rukia freaking out, and Renji being flashed by Yoruichi {there is no virginity left in his eyes}. Also I don't know if I spelled it right, but haiyaku roughly translates to hurry or please hurry. ****Okay viewers, this is really important, so just don't skip over it and head to another story. You decide if Tsubasa lives or dies.**** Please review. All flames will be used to make onigari! **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Alright, I'm gonna clear up a few things for you guys since I got some confused reviews. Hinamori is****under the control of Kuroki. You see, she has no control****of her actions like a human puppet. But she keeps slipping in and out of his grasp. Will she submit to him or break free? Also since the votes are in I have sadly decided to kill Tsubasa. It is such a heavy and fleeting loss, but hey someone's got to die. But what will happen to our poor, poor, little Yoru? Only time will tell, so stay tuned to find out.**

_**Chapter Twelve**_

"Iye! What have you idiots done?" Rangiku screamed in pure, utter agony. She could not believe what they had done. _How could they? No. How dare they? How dare they have the audacity to do such a horrible thing?_ This was such an incriminating and deceiving act that, in Rangiku's book, they should never ever see the light of ever again until the day they die.

The strawberry blonde's grey haired boyfriend suddenly popped his head through the door after he heard her horrific screech. "Oi, Ran-chan, what's wrong?," Ichimaru asked with his usual foxed faced grin plastered on his face.

The Tenth Division fuku-taicho cried, "Renji and Hisagi drunk the two bottles of sake I bought yesterday. That cost me about 1900 Kan. Do you know how long it took for me to save all that up since I rarely get paid?" Matsumoto continued to ramble on as the foxed faced taicho stared in awe at the two, halve naked, bakayaros sprawled out on the floor. He let out a small snort trying to suppress a laugh. The Third Division Taicho knew that if he laughed his sweet, sweet Ran-chan would surely kill him or take him on another hellish shopping spree. He shivered at the thought of that.

"Oh, and they also got Taicho drunk," the strawberry blonde said, surprisingly, calmly. She pointed to the intoxicated, white haired boy randomly dancing in the corner of the room.

That was it. After seeing the short, tense, uptight, overprotective, bad-tempered, workaholic kid captain get drunk for the first time he let out a long, well deserved laugh. After the cackling Gin looked back at Hitsugaya and his smiled faded completely. He quickly fixed his gaze on Matsumoto and said, "Ano… Ran-chan, why is chibi-taicho….. strippin'?" _Oh god, Ichimaru thought. This will forever haunt me for the rest of my life. Think happy thoughts. Think happy thoughts. Think happy thoughts. Ran-chan in a bikini. Ran-chan in a bikini. _

"Eh?" The strawberry blonde whipped her head around to gape at Toshiro. "Taicho put your clothes back on!" I swear _I am so going to kill Hisagi and Renji for this._

"But they're itchy and hot," the drunken taicho whined. He giggled and started prancing around like a little school girl. Yep, Gin was definitely going to have nightmares about this for a very, very long time. He grimaced as his crystal blue eyed girlfriend tried her best to stop her extremely intoxicated taicho from getting completely naked. There are some things that she didn't want to see in this lifetime, especially since she already has a boyfriend. "One" is enough. "One" is enough.

"What's with all the damn racket?," an annoyed voice rang out. Apparently, some people were trying to sleep at this time. The groggy girl rubbed her violet irises to see the disturbing scene unfolding in front of her.

Matsumoto asked, "Rukia-chan, what are you doing up so late?" Oh so clueless this fuku-taicho was.

` The chappy loving shinigami rolled her eyes in annoyance. "You're the one who woke me up with that screeching of yours. Rangiku-san, who are you yelling at in the middle of the night?"

"Gomen, but Renji and Hisagi drunk all my expensive sake and they got Taicho drunk."

The younger Kuchiki took a quick glance at the extremely hammered child captain and got a good feeling who it really was. She sighed heavily and said, "Guys that is definitely not Hitsugaya-Taicho."

Ichimaru questioned, "He's short like chibi-taicho. He's got spiky, silver hair like chibi-taicho. This is probably how chibi-taicho would act when he gets drunk. How is he not chibi-taicho?" He lightly tapped his chin in curiosity. _Hmm, is Rukia-chan tryin' to play a trick on me?_

The violet eyed brunette added, "That's Hyorinmaru." The older shinigamis' minds were starting to draw blanks. Since when did Hyorinmaru look exactly like Toshiro?

"Ano, Rukia-chan, Hyorinmaru is Taicho's zanpakuto. Plus, he's way taller than Taicho and looks nothing like him," the strawberry blonde stated. _Okay, I know Rukia is bad at drawing like her brother, but I didn't know she had bad eyesight as well. This girl needs glasses, big time. _

The younger Kuchiki signed in defeat. "Didn't you look at his eyes and see that they were crimson, instead of turquoise. I guess that baka strawberry didn't tell you guys anything, did he?" The two confused shinigami nodded. _Tell us what?_

"Indeed he did not," a mysterious voice agreed. _What the hell was that? _The trio quickly glanced at one another in suspicion. "I'm over here." Hints of annoyance could be heard in it's voice. Rangiku, Rukia, and Gin looked over at the figure towering over the unconscious, baka ryu. _Toshiro is definitely not going to be happy when he wakes up to find out what Hyorinmaru did to his body._

There was an eerie, dead silence throughout the room. Neither the taicho, the fuku-taicho, the unseated officer or the mysterious man spoke for a while. Finally, one of them got the courage to speak. "Who are you?," the grey haired man asked. His tone was calm, but slightly menacing. More so, Ichimaru wanted to know why this guy was here, was he a friend or foe, did he pose a threat to them and their mission, and was he sent by Yamamoto to take them back to the Soul Society to be incarcerated and possibly be put up for execution.

He stated firmly, "I am Daigaren Hyorinmaru, Hitsugaya's bankai." _I knew his reiastsu felt similar to chibi-taicho, but in a way_ _it's more powerful and colder, the Third_ Division _Taicho thought._ His piercing, crimson gaze was like no other. It was so cold and emotionless, that it practically cut them down to size. About tens times worse than Hitsugaya's famous death glare.

"Ah, so you're the guy Hyorinmaru-san was taking about earlier," the young noble confirmed.

The elder kori ryu shifted his gaze towards the drunken, but thankfully unconscious baka ryu. His gaze softens a bit as he watched Hyorinmaru soundly sleep. "I guess my little brother has made a mess of things again. He's always getting into trouble." _What am I going to do with you?_

"Brother?," Gin started. "Can zanpakutos even have siblings?"

"Ukitake's zanpakuto is a pair of twins. So I guess we can have siblings since I got stuck with him."

The Third Division Taicho asked, "How is Hyorinmaru, chibi-taicho?"

"At times like this when Hitsugaya is training with me, for some unknown reason he let's Hyorinmaru inhabit his body, so he won't creep people out when he's unresponsive. This has only happened a few times before, but usually when my little brother is in control Toshiro's body, he can end up in some pretty awkward situations. It kind of like how Kurosaki let's that mod soul- Kon, I think, use his body."

"Ano…, Daigaren Hyorinmaru, where's Taicho?," Matsumoto asked quietly.

"After training for hours, I decided that we should take a break. Even though Toshiro protested against it, I still got him to sit down. I left for about ten minutes and when I returned I noticed that he had collapsed. So I took him to a cave and now he's recovering from the reiastsu loss. But don't worry, he'll wake up soon." _Taicho must be training really hard. Well this is Hina-chan we're talking about after all. _

The elder kori ryu's crimson gaze fell back on Hyorinmaru. He crouched to his younger brother and flicked him in the forehead. "Itte," the younger kori ryu groaned. His eyes popped open to meet and identical set of piercing, crimson eyes. "Onii-san?"

Daigaren Hyorinmaru signed. "Yes, its me, you drunken fool."

"Demo, Onii-san, what are you do here?," he asked. "You never let anyone see what you look like. Only Yuki-chan and Shiro-chan are allowed to see you."

"That's not important right now. Now, come on." The older ryu hauled his brother up. Hyorinmaru stumbled a bit before getting his footing. "Now put your clothes on and go sleep in the other room."

"Demo Onii-chan…..," the baka ryu whined.

"Hyorinmaru!," he bellowed. Everyone flinched at his harsh tone. "You know Toshiro will kill you if you leave his body in such a profane state. Sober up, get dressed, and go to the other room!"

"Hai, Onii-san." The kori ryu grabbed his clothes and staggered out of the room.

Daigaren Hyorinmaru turned his attention back to the trio of awestruck shinigami. "Sorry about that. This doesn't happen often, but I wonder how he got so drunk? What did you guys give him?" All eyes were on the guilty strawberry blonde who was currently finding the floor more interesting at the moment.

"Err, Ran-chan….," Gin started.

The crystal blue eyed fuku-taicho confessed, "He might of got his hands on some vodka and whiskey." She could not meet the ryu's accusing, crimson gaze.

The elder kori ryu's eye starting twitching. "You gave my little brother vodka and whiskey. Don't you realize that that's _hard_ alcohol."

"I'm not the one who gave him the alcohol. They did." Rangiku pointed to the two wasted, halve naked bakayaros sprawled out on the floor on the other side of the room. Daigaren Hyorinmaru grimaced at the site of them.

"Oh well, I guess he will have to sleep it off," he sighed. "I best be getting back to Toshiro before he wakes up. Take care of my little brother and make sure he doesn't do anything stupid, okay."

"Sure…," Rukia, Rangiku, and Gin all said simultaneously. They were still a bit unsure what to say.

"Sayonara." And with that he returned to his inner world to tend to the unconscious chibi.

_{In Huecho Mundo}_

_Dammit! Come on, move, you stupid body. Damn you, Kuroki! _The said assailant quickly entered the room were he had the sweet peach chained up. Karitoriki let out a haughty laugh as he approached her. "Ah, such sweet, pure innocence. How it can be twisted and tainted so easily into something so grotesque and evil, it amazes me. I guess that's how Aizen-sama got you to do his dirty work, ne Hinamori-kun. I guess that's how naïve you really are. You believed some ink and a piece a paper over your best friend-wait, let me rephrase that. _Your childhood friend_. The one and only person that you have known for your entire life. You held your sword to that little, white haired brat's neck accusing him of murdering your oh-so-innocent-and-completely-perfect taicho who turned out to be a traitor and the Soul Society's biggest threat. The very same threat that made Hitsugaya stab you in the same place that Aizen-sama did on the day of the winter war." Momo glared at him and spit in his face. "I guess you still have some will power left in you after all. But like I said earlier, _I_ _will break you." _Kuroki remove the whip he had hidden in his pocket. She cried out as he violently lashed her with his whip. After what had seemed like hours of agony the merciless fiend finally ceased his torturing to the sweet peach. A sinister smile was placed on his face as he gazed upon his handy work. Hinamori was hanging there limp and unresponsive. Her clothes were in tatters and each bleeding gash was worse than the one before. She wheezed and coughed up blood as her body ached for salvation. Momo finally gathered up the strength and looked Karitoriki in his cold, dead eyes. **"You will submit to me, Hinamori Momo." **He let out a small snort and exited the room. Leaving Hinamori in peace, but fighting to stay conscious. She was trying hard not to slip back into the darkness that would soon engulf her.

"Hinamori-chan," a voice called out. The sweet peach slowly lifted her head to see a small cat staring back at her. _{A/N: Yoru is the Yoru from Shugo No Chara. So adorable yet so mischievous.} Who is he, Hinamori thought. _

"Who are you," she said in a raspy tone. She wheezed and the metallic smell of fresh blood filled the tiny cat's nostrils.

"I'm Yoru. Tsubasa sent me." His eyes were suddenly down casted after he spread the word.

"Y-Yoru-chan, where's Tsubasa?," Hinamori asked slowly as if she had not already feared the worst.

With his head held down, Kusoyoruneko said softly, "Tsubasa is dead."

**Flashback:**

"**Tsubasa-chan! Tsubasa-chan! Please wake up," Yoru pleaded. Tears were spilling down his cheeks as he continued to cry out for his master.**

"**Yoru," the green haired arancar hissed. "Stop yelling in my ear. I want my last moments of life to be peaceful." He gave his zanpakuto his signature snake like smile to ease the tension. **

**The little cat cried, "Demo Tsubasa, you can't die!"**

"**I have lived a long life. Maybe this is a way that I can atone more my sins. To feel the pain I caused all those poor souls. To die with honor."**

"**Demo Tsubasa-"**

**After Tsubasa heard the desperation in his zanpakuto's voice, he decided to flick him in the nose to lighten the mood. He chuckled, which sounded more like he was gasping for air, and said, "Yoru, you know that crying will get you no where. After all, you're a cat, not a mouse. Anyway, I need you to go help Hinamori. Kuroki has probably beaten her for trying to escape to satisfy his sick pleasure. I also want you to help the shinigami when they get here. Make sure Kuroki doesn't go through with his plan. I need you to keep my promise…" Tsubasa gave his faithful zanpakuto one last look before dying a peaceful death. **

_**As you wish, master**_**. Yoru whipped the last of his tears and went in search for the sweet peach.**

**End of Flashback:**

After the terrible tale was told Hinamori could not even meet the tiny cat's gaze. _It's all my fault. It's all my fault. _"Gomenasai, Yoru-chan," she murmured softly.

"Eh?" Now the tiny, black cat was very confused. "Hinamori-chan, why are you apologizing?"

"Because it's my fault!," Momo yelled. "It's all my fault! If I had not let myself get captured, Tsubasa wouldn't be dead. You would still have your wielder. People are always getting hurt because of me. First Hitsugaya-kun and now Tsubasa. Just go, Yoru. I don't want any more people dying at my expense!"

_Hinamori-chan must have a troubled past. _"Tsubasa tried to help you because he thought it was the right thing to do. He didn't want you to die because he wanted to atone for the sins he's committed in the past. To right the wrong. My master has always been a very cold and cruel person since his sister, Miyako, was killed. I guess he started to have a change of heart because you reminded him so much of Miyako-chan. And I can't just leave you here because Tsubasa asked me to keep his promise. The promise he couldn't keep to Miyako and the promise he could not keep to you." He slowly approached her and started to pull at the black bracelet around her wrist. That was a bad decision. The bracelet suddenly zapped the tiny cat. "Itte! What the heck was that?"

The sweet peach sighed. "It's no use, Yoru-chan. The bracelet is using my reiastsu to deflect you. Every time someone starts to pull at it the spell gets stronger and the bracelet tightens itself more around my wrist. The more I try to resist the weaker I get. That bastard is the only person that knows how to get it off." Yoru looked disconsolate. _If only I wasn't such a tiny cat I would be able to help Hinamori-chan. _When Momo saw this she gave him a small smile. "Ano, Yoru-chan, since you're too small to get me out of these chains how about you spy on Kuroki. See what kind of tricks he's got up his-" Hinamori stopped because she started to cough very violently. Blood splattered the floor as she continued to gasp and gag.

"Hinamori-chan," Yoru cried. "You shouldn't talk anyone especially after what Kuroki did to you." He glowered at the site of her tattered clothes. He slowly came to were her wounds were as his paws started glow.

"What are doing?," she asked.

"I giving you some of my reiastsu so you won't be so weak."

Hinamori said strictly, "Stop it! All my reiastsu is just going to that god forsaking bracelet." The tiny cat flinched at her surprisingly, harsh tone. The sweet peach had realized what she had done and sighed heavily. "Gomen, Yoru-chan, I don't know what came over me. I just don't want you wasting your reiastsu when it can be used for something else."

"It's okay."

"Anyway, you should before Kuroki comes back. He'll surely kill you if he sees…." Her head was hung down and she was becoming very fatigue at the moment.

Now the tiny cat was a bit concerned. "Hinamori-chan, are you okay?" he asked.

Momo raised her head slowly to meet Yoru's confused and anxious gaze. Her vision was hazy as well. "Gomen, Yoru-chan", the sweet peach said once again. "I'm just a little tired." _Damn this retched bracelet! _"Now go on, Yoru. Find out what else Kuroki is planning."

"Hai!" Kusoyoruneko gave her a small salute and flew out the room. _Arigato, Yoru-chan. Gomenasai, Tsubasa._

_{Next Day In The Urahara Shop}_

"Hyorinmaru did what?," Toshiro yelled. _I swear when I get my hands on that baka ryu, I'll strangle him and wring his neck._

His fuku-taicho reassured him. "Now Taicho don't be too mad. After all it's not like he went outside and did all that. Besides Daigaren Hyorinmaru came in and straighten him out. So alls well that end well."

"But it was pretty funny, ne Ran-chan?," Ichimaru suggested. "Thinkin' that chibi-taicho was drunk for the first time was hilarious." Snickering from Rukia and Ichigo behind Gin.

Now the silver haired boy was very confused. "Daigaren Hyorinmaru?"

"Well, yeah. He just suddenly appeared in the room out of thin air over Hyorinmaru," the violet eyed noble added.

The strawberry blonde asked, "Didn't he tell you?"_ Now this is very strange. Why wouldn't he tell Taicho?_

"No," the turquoise eyed taicho said slowly. "But he shouldn't have come here." The chibi eyes were down casted and his hands were clenched in tight fists. He couldn't even look up at the strange glances he was getting from the four other shinigami.

"What do you mean, Toshiro?," the orange haired strawberry question. Calling Hitsugaya, Toshiro, earn him a icy glare, which he clearly ignored {like always}. "What's wrong with him being here? Hyorinmaru always popping up when ever he wants."

The Tenth Division Taicho sighed. "It is forbidden for Daigaren Hyorinmaru to be seen by anyone else than his wielder. It drains no only his reiastsu a lot, but also a little of mind. That's why he shouldn't have come and for the hundredth and one time, it's Hitsugaya-Taicho, Kurosaki." _Why you little-_

_Zangetsu: Ichigo don't even think about it._

Kurosaki: Why not?

_Zangetsu: Do you want to get pneumonia and severe fourth degree frostbite?_

Kurosaki: Is there even such a thing as fourth degree frostbite?

_Zangetsu: Well in Hitsugaya-Taicho case, there's probably a tenth degree frostbite if you make him made enough. Which you are certainly and currently doing._

Kurosaki: ….

_Zangetsu: So if I were I would stop pissing him off!_

Kurosaki: Sure, old man. I'll do that.

_Zangetsu: I'm serious, Ichigo. That boy posses powers beyond compare and beyond your caliber._

Kurosaki: Are you insulting me, old man?

_Zangetsu: Yes, I am. Now get your back into the serious matter at hand._

"Oh yeah," the chappy loving shinigami added. "I do remember Hyorinmaru saying that only you and Yuki-chan were allowed to see Daigaren Hyorinmaru last night."

His crystal blue eyed fuku-taicho questioned, "Taicho, who's Yuki-chan?" _Could Taicho have a sister? He would have said something about her…. unless something bad must have happened. Or could it be even a- dare I say, a love interest? No. Taicho would never betray Hina-chan like that! And he definitely wouldn't deceive me into thinking that he loves her. But who is this Yuki-chan person? Hmm…._

_Well I guess this time would be better than any other to tell the origin of Yuki-chan. _The chibi confessed, "Hitsugaya Yukina is my great-great-great grandmother and the original Heavenly Guardian." That confession certainly made so eyes pop. It was strangely straight forward, unlike the usual little-boy-who-tries-to-hide-everything attitude.

Gin stammered, "S-So you're a descendent of the Heavenly Guardian too."

"Yep."

"Ano, Hitsugaya-Taicho who told you about Yukina?," Kuchiki asked.

Suddenly Hitsugaya turquoise eyes were down casted. "Daigaren Hyorinmaru told me about Yukina and my mother and father the other day."

"So what happen to your mom and dad?," the baka strawberry asked. That was a extremely bad idea. I mean how dense can this substitute shinigami get?

The chibi had his hands clutched in tight fists and his nails were slicing into his palms. He looked up and he had the most frightening look in his eyes. Toshiro's bright, turquoise irises were glowing and the whites of his eyes were completely crimson. He gritted his teeth and hissed, "**They were murdered." **After that Hitsugaya left the room without another word. The spot where he was standing was covered in ice and the temperature had surely dropped about 36 degrees. Death glares were shot to the confused Kurosaki.

"What?"

_Tensa Zangetsu and Sode No Shirayuki: You._

_Hollow Ichigo and Shinsou: Mother{colorful word}._

_Zangetsu and Haineko: Idiot!_

"Ichigo," Kuchiki and Matsumoto growled. Then the two punched the poor, baka strawberry. Ichimaru just stood in since. Enjoying the site of two women pounding down on this poor substitute shinigami. "You idiot!," the strawberry blonde and the violet brunette yelled. "Just what in the hell were you thinking?"

The Third Division taicho added, "Ya really screwed up things this time, Kurosaki. Think you've been just added to his list."

"L-List of what?" the substitute shinigami asked in a shaky tone.

"List of people to violently kill, maim, mutilate, exterminate, disfigure, execute, destroy, eradicate, slay, eliminate, abolish, massacre, assassinate, slaughter, butcher, annihilate, obliterate, terminate, deface, harm, cripple, fatally injure, and most definitely, viciously murder. Basically a list of when the day you'll die. It depends on what ya did to either him or Hinamori-chan to determine the day. Mostly likely if ya did something ta Hinamori-chan it'll get ya on the list. But I guess in your case it's a lot different. I was on that list a lil' while ago til' just recently. The only people left on the list are Kira, Aizen, and that arancar, Kuroki Karitoriki."

"What did Kira do that was so bad to get on _the list_?"

"You really don't wanna know. Let's just say that my fuku-taicho is only still alive because Hinamori-chan had to go to a Shinigami Women's Association meeting." _Hey, how did Gin find out about that? I should have given Yachiru-chan more candy to keep her big mouth shut._

The younger Kuchiki groaned, "Why did you have to ask such a stupid question? Hitsugaya-Taicho just found out that his parents were murdered. Do you not understand the phase 'they were murdered'?"

"Um…. Well… I….."

"She's right, Ichigo. I'm surprised Taicho didn't try to kill you. He can do some pretty wicked stuff when he's mad." Chills ran down the orange haired strawberry's spine. "I mean look what he did to Kira. He looks worse than Hanataru when Taicho looks his way. You're one lucky, lucky guy to still be alive."

Gin suddenly asked, "Ano, Ran-chan, what was up with chibi-taicho's eyes. The white's were crimson and they were glowing." _Chibi-taicho has sure had some weird changes lately. _

"Hmmm… I have never seen Taicho's eyes do that before. Well I have seen them glow when he was fighting you and Aizen, but the white's never turned crimson before." _Whatever Taicho was holding back it must be pretty powerful. _

"Ichigo," the young noble said. "you need to go apologize to Hitsugaya-Taicho." Her voice was stern, but calm.

"But I don't even know where he went."

The violet eyed brunette yelled, "Well go find him, dumbass."

"You know I can't track a person's reiastsu, midget!," the orange strawberry retorted.

"Well we would not be in this mess if it weren't for you! You always have to be so dense when it comes to a sensitive topic."

"Well I didn't think he was going to respond that way!"

"How do you think anyone would respond to what you said, baka strawberry?" And that's how it went on. The two teens continued their usual petty argument while Gin and Rangiku watched helplessly in an extremely awkward and uncomfortable silence. Soon Kuchiki and Kurosaki had their arms crossed and their backs to each other. The two refused to look at one another.

"Um… guys… shouldn't we be lookin' for chibi-taicho," Ichimaru said slowly. No response came from the chappy loving noble and the orange haired strawberry. The grey haired man and the strawberry blonde closed their eyes and sighed heavily at their comrades' actions.

"God, you two fight like an old, married couple," Matsumoto muttered.

They said in unison while shooting death glares at each other, "We Are Not A Couple!"

"Yeah. Yeah. Now kiss and make up so we can go find Taicho before he wreaks havoc on Karakura. Not to mention turn it into a frozen wasteland."

"Ano, Ran-chan…. its snowin', really hard," Gin said while looking out the window.

"Alright, let's go get him."

_{Karakura Woods}_

Toshiro panted heavily, adding to the thick fog that had already started to form around him. With his zanpakuto in hand, the chibi swiftly sliced through air. Cutting through the mist to see what is unseen. Yet in the most elegant way, but more deadly than it appears to be. The snow lightly falling seemed to freeze anything and everything at its very touch. It never bothered Hitsugaya, though. He was a mighty ice dragon on the outside, but on the inside there was something more than just the icy façade he bestowed to others. Always hiding behind those thick walls he had built around himself long before he entered the Gotei Thirteen. Never showing the _real _Hitsugaya Toshiro. On the inside there was a fire burning down to his very core. Frozen passion, as some would say.

"I will make them make them pay," Hitsugaya hissed angrily. His turquoise orbs were blazing with rage and fury. He gripped Hyorinmaru so tight that his hands bled.

_Hitsugaya Toshiro, _a voice rang out.

"Daigaren… Hyorinmaru…," Toshiro whispered slowly. He fell to his knees and gradually started to slip in and out conscious before finally collapsing completely. When the little, silver haired boy awoke he found himself once again in his inner world. "Why am I here?"

"You know why," the elder ryu stated while appearing in front of the chibi. Their icy glares were almost identical, except Daigaren Hyorinmaru's gaze was a bit softer. He knew the pain his young master was going through. The kori ryu said softly, "You know that revenge is not the answer."

Hitsugaya started, "But the people in the twenty-third district-"

"- murdered your parents. I know. I was there trying to save them. I failed and ended up witnessing their demise and my master's. Trying to get revenge on that malevolent district will not bring Yukiko and Mamoru back! I know you want to avenge them just as much as I do, but in the end what good will that do? Of all people you should know that by now." Toshiro hands were balled up in tight fists and his head was hung down. He was trying to do the thing he swore he never let himself to again. Trying not to show the weakness he had always hid behind those stone, cold walls of his. But that very same weakness that he tried so hard to hide was eating him alive. He's falling apart. Piece by piece. _Maybe it was too soon to tell him, but he deserved the right to know. If Toshiro hadn't learned the truth he would have never been able to move on and discover his true potential. But in the end he is still just a child. A child that has seen too much and experienced too much pain in the short life span he has had so far. _

"Toshiro," Daigaren Hyorinmaru murmured. "It will not make you weak." The tiny, silver haired boy looked at the elder, kori ryu. Tears had creped into the corners of his eyes. It's like the he had read his mind. Toshiro slowly sat down in the snow, brought his knees up to his chest, and wrapped his arms around them. Toshiro cried. Cried out the tears he had kept dormant since the moment he learned the painful truth. Sobs racked his body as he continued to weep for his lost loved ones. There was no longer the mighty Heavenly Guardian, the coldest captain in the Gotei Thirteen, or the great prodigy that made his way through the Shinigami Academy and the ranks in a just a few short years. None of that mattered now. As that was left was a vulnerable, little boy. A child who has accepted his destiny too young and too soon. But with the fate _her_ world put at stake, he will do _anything_ to keep her safe. To protect her. The kori ryu just stood there by Hitsugaya's side in silence. Looking out into the distance because he knows that it is never easy to cry alone.

_{Back To The Shinigami}_

"Oi, Kurosaki, won't the people in your town think that's its kinda weird that's its snowin' in the middle of spring," The Tenth Division Taicho asked.

"Well a lot of weird stuff happens in Karakura, so I guess they're used to it," Ichigo answered while carrying the snoozing Kuchiki. Rukia got tired of walking because _someone_ woke her up in the middle of the night last night and forced the baka strawberry carry her. _She's so cute when she sleeps. Wait, what am I thinking? Rukia is evil! She is an evil, bunny loving midget! E-V-I-L. Evil! But she's still kind of cute in an evil way…_

"Oi, Ichigo," Matsumoto said interrupting the substitute shinigami's mental meltdown. "I found Taicho! Hurry up." He ran to the spot where Gin and Rangiku were standing. The strawberry saw the chibi faced down in the snow.

"Chibi-taicho must have collapsed," Ichimaru said stating the obvious. He examined the white haired boy closer. "His hands are also all cut up. Must have been grippin' his zanpakuto pretty hard cause the hilt's all bloody." The grey haired man could swear that the white haired boy's cheeks were wet like he had been crying, but he knew that it was just his eyes playing tricks on him. Or were they…

The strawberry blonde said, "Gin, pick him up so we can get back to Urahara's."

"Demo, Ran-chan, why do I have to do it," the grey haired man whined.

"Because Ichigo is carrying is Rukia-chan and she's still asleep. I could carry Taicho, but then you'd have come with me on another shopping spree. It's your choice."

"…."

"Gin?" She opened her eyes to see that he was gone. "Eh? Where did he go?" The baka strawberry lightly shrugged his shoulders {trying not to wake the cute, but still very evil girl sleeping on his back} with a questioning look on his face as well. The crystal, blue eyed looked around finally discovered why she never got an answer from him. Gin had already picked Hitsugaya up and started running in the direction of the Urahara Shop.

"Oi, Gin! Choto Mate!"

_{Urahara Shop}_

The chibi woke in a cold sweat and discovered that he was no longer that he was no longer in the woods and that his hands were wrapped in thick bandages.

"Seems like you finally decided to wake up, chibi-taicho," a familiar voice said. Toshiro looked over to the corner of the room and saw Gin just sitting there watching him.

"Ichimaru," the silver haired boy said slowly. His defenses were up.

"Ya sure gave us a scare like that. Runnin into the Karakura woods and makin it snow in the middle of spring. But I guess it's not really ya fault cause Kurosaki brought up somethin' painful. Guess it's not easy findin' out what happened to your parents. He's pretty dense for his age, ne chibi-taicho?"

"Why are you in here," Toshiro asked. Even though he had forgiven the ex-traitor, he was still a bit wary about him. _Ya know what. I try to make small talk and this kid answers a question with a question. Seems like I'll never get him ta trust me._

The Third Division Taicho gave him his signature foxed face grin. "Ran-chan asked me to watch over you for a lil' while."

"Well tell her and everyone else that tomorrow we strike." _Just hold on, Momo. And please still be okay._

**A/N: Ah, after a long wait they are finally going to Huecho Mundo. Just wait and see what happens next. I am also open to suggestions because I kinda get writer's block sometimes along the way. Please review, minna-san! **


End file.
